Different Life
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: Aizen snaps and tries to kill the espada and they all flee. Ulquiorra along with Grimmjow and Nel flee to the real world, Kurakura town to be exact. GrimmUlqui don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I came up with….Aizen went crazy….crazier

Anyways the way this works out is Aizen attacked and failed kind of like for real, but the espada and everyone else didn't die and are back in Las Noches

Note: hint of yaoi GrimmUlqui

Ulquiorra was still going through what happened in his head, as he speed quickly to the medical area in Hueco Mundo. One person kept flashing through his mind, Grimmjow. He would worry if the other arrancar got away later. He didn't quite understand how this started, and worse was he knew this was no dream. Aizen had finally lost it. Aizen called the espada to a meeting, and suddenly his reatsu shot up and it became difficult to breath. Then he swung his sword down and killed Gin, as he headed closer to the table after finishing Tousen the espada all desperately began taking off to safety. Ulquiorra could feel some arrancar were outside already and he felt the reatsu of Aaroniero and various other arrancar disappearing. Even though he was heading in the opposite direction of the chaos he would have to come back this direction in order to leave. Finally he made it to the medical area and opened the door. He was surprised to see a small arrancar turn around and look at him with terror in her eyes, and drool or puke coming out of her mouth. Somehow she looked familiar. "Umm? What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked her calmly, which was pretty hard.

"Nel was trying to heal the kitty"

"Nel? So this is what you look like now? Also if he were awake he would probably kill you for calling him a kitty"

"Sadly yea, but Nel has her memories"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with those two you call your brothers?"

"We..well Nel wanted to repay kitty for saving my life, and Nel got separateds from them"

"We were told he got hurt on a mission"

"That's not true! Kitty got hurt 'cuza Nel, he…he protected Nel from Aizen and…and got hurt" she explained and began to cry

"Okay stop crying, you'll explain the rest later, but we must leave now" Ulquiorra urged and walked over to the bed

"But..th..the pink haired man gave kitty something that made him sleep!"

'Damnit Szayel' Ulquiorra thought "Fine, I'll have to carry him"

"Bu..but how can you do that. You're like halves of kitty"

"I'm stronger than I look" Ulquiorra said hiding his annoyance and began picking Grimmjow up then added "We're going, be careful finding your brothers"

"Wait! Nel wants to come"

"We don't have time to argue"

"Fine, then bring Nel with"

Ulquiorra looked at her "That is not happening"

"Then, Nel will sit here" she said sitting down

"Fine" Ulquiorra said and began to walk out 'Damnit she's just a kid right now' he thought and grabbing her hand with Grimmjow on his back left quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity they found the door out and left. Opening a gargantua Ulquiorra walked in pulling Nel after him and closed it. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the girl clutching his hand. 'Why did I get stuck with her?' he wondered and began walking forward.

"Where are we going?" Nel asked

"Where ever I last opened a gargantua" he said and began wondering where that was

"Do you think my brothers are okay?"

"Yea, I'm sure they are smarter than they look"

"I wonder if they-" Nel began, but stopped when the gargantua opened up in a city sky

'Oh great, the last place I went was Kurakura town to drop of the woman' Ulquiorra thought

Nel was looking around amazed "Ulkiowa?" she asked

He sighed "It's Ulquiorra, and what?"

"Where are we?"

"Kurakura town, now we have to find somewhere to stay so we don't become targets, and our chances lessen the more we stay here" he said looking around

Grimmjow wasn't super heavy, but Ulquiorra didn't know how much longer he could carry him. Pulling Nel Ulquiorra touched the ground and started walking down an alley. There had to be a worn down, empty building somewhere. As they continued through the back of alleys they started checking buildings, and finally finding one Ulquiorra laid Grimmjow down and investigated the place. When he came back he found Nel curled up to Grimmjow asleep. 'This will do for now' he thought and laid on the other side of Grimmjow quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different life Chapter two

Hints of yaoi GrimmUlqui

Ulquiorra woke up feeling warm. He opened his eyes he realized his head was on Grimmjow. Sitting up he looked around. He forgot where they were momentarily 'Why did we trust Aizen?' he wondered looking down at Grimmjow. He looked sick, as he was pale and still asleep. Nel suddenly opened her eyes and popped up from beside Grimmjow "Ulkiowa, is it morning?"

"Ulquiorra and yes it is. I don't understand why you keep talking like that"

"Mainly 'cuz it annoys you" Nel giggled then her stomach growled

"We need food, and probably medicine for Grimmjow. It seems your weird healing spit didn't work that well"

"Nel could only do so much"

"I know, now I'm going to go find what we need, but I need you to do an important job"

"Really?"Nel asked happily

"Yes, I need you to stay right here, and if anyone comes by here stay quiet and don't let them in"

"Nel can do it!"

"Good" Ulquiorra said standing up and walking to the piece of wood that served as a door "I mean it Nel, stay quiet"

"Okay!"

'This might be a bad idea' Ulquiorra thought walking away after closing the door 'Normally I wouldn't see humans as a threat, but if a person with higher spiritual power came by they could see them. Sad an espada has to fear humans.' He kept walking while reading signs 'Mini-mart that could be useful' Ulquiorra walked in going around the humans and began to search for what was needed. He came across strange cups and looked at them 'cup of noodles, heat with water. This might work' Ulquiorra had read some books that Aizen had bought about the real world and knew some things about the real world, but some things here were still confusing to him. A gasp from beside him caught his attention, it was a young girl wearing a pink sundress, and she had light brown hair "Karin I found the noodles dad wanted" she screamed

Ulquiorra didn't know why, but something was making him uncomfortable. He decided it was best to take some food and leave, so he did. 'That was strange' he thought to himself and shrugged off the feeling 'Now I need to find medicine.' Eventually he found a clinic and took some aspirin. 'This should help Grimmjow' he thought happily and took off for the building they were using. As he walked closer he felt a familiar reatsu and heard Nel speaking low "Will this work? I don't want kitty to die!"

Ulquiorra opened the makeshift door and saw Orihime leaning down beside Grimmjow with a barrier around him. "Nel do you not know the meaning of don't let anyone in?"

"I….I-" Nel began but was cut off by Orihime speaking

"She's trying to help him. I was walking and felt a strange reatsu. I didn't know it was Nel until I came closer and she tackled me asking me to help. Ple..Please forgive Nel-chan"

'Of all the people' Ulquiorra thought then replied calmly "We don't need a human's help"

"I think you do and you're afraid to ask" Orihime said looking at him then added "I also want to help. Nel told me what happened"

"Again, we don't need your help"

"But I make good food and it'd be better than noodles" She pleaded

He pondered this for a while then told her "Grimmjow wouldn't like it either"

"Well he's already healed, but his fever hasn't broken and it seems I can't fix that. Also, I want to help my friends when I can"

"Friends?"

"Yes, you are my friends"

"Up until about a month ago you were our prisoner in Las Noches"

"That wasn't you, it was Aizen!"

"Guys, Nel wants Grimmjow to get better" Nel interrupted

They both paused and looked at her unsure of what to do next "What about your real friends?" Ulquiorra asked looking at Orihime.

"They won't figure it out"

"The big one and glasses seem good at sensing reatsu even if we cloak ourselves as much as possible they will find out eventually"

"Maybe, but before then maybe Urahara-san will help"

"Who?"

"Never mind, but for now we should go to my place. That way Grimmjow will be more comfortable." Orihime advised

Ulquiorra bit his lip 'If we go Grimmjow will probably get mad or her friends will kill us on sight, but if we don't then we could die here.' "Fine" he said unable to stop his lips from moving.

"Great let's go" Orihime shouted then added "I think I know a shortcut with less people"

"Yay! Let's go Ulkiowa! The kitty will be okay again soon"

Ulquiorra smiled a little at the thought of Grimmjow being okay again, not that either girl saw. He wanted to hear his voice again and to figure out with Grimmjow what to do next. "Nel, you know how to pronounce my name, so pronounce it right." Then turning to Orihime he added "Lead the way, woman"


	3. Chapter 3

A Different life chapter 3

Language(Grimmjow is in this, did you expect any different?)

Hints of yaoi GrimmUlqui

Grimmjow opened his eyes and was met with bright sunlight. Looking away he sat up 'Sunlight?' He looked around 'Where am I?'

Suddenly a voice came from behind him "Great you're awake" it was a girls voice, and it seemed familiar

He turned to see Orihime sitting in a chair with a warm smile on her face looking at him. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment wondering if this was real or another dream. Seeing the look on his face as he looked around Orihime explained "You are in my house"

"What? Why?" Grimmjow asked still not understanding what happened

"Well it seems-" Orihime began, but was interrupted by the door opening and Nel running in

"Kitty!" She screamed leaping for him

Grimmjow caught her before she could head butt him "Nel?" He questioned then shouted "Hey I'm not a damn cat"

"I didn't say cat" Nel pointed out

"She is correct" A sleepy looking Ulquiorra agreed from the door.

"Fine. Then I'm not a kitty either!"

"Yes you are!" Nel argued

"No I'm not damn it!"

"Yeah-huh"

Grimmjow growled then remembered they were at Orihime's house "Why are we here?"

"Aizen went crazy!" Nel exclaimed

Grimmjow snickered "That's different how?" This received a giggle from Nel and Orihime

Ulquiorra sighed "Grimmjow she's serious"

Grimmjow saw the look in Ulquiorra's eyes, though hardly anyone would have noticed "What happened Ulquiorra?" he asked

"He even killed Gin and Tousen" Ulquiorra told him

"Who else?" Grimmjow asked somewhat worried.

They may not be really close to the others, but he was still worried 'Who all got away? Who got killed?'

"I'm not sure" Ulquiorra admitted sadly then added "I do know that Aaroniero is dead"

"Oh, that sucks" Grimmjow said not so sadly then added "Okay, why are we here?"

"You already asked that"

"No I meant why are we at a human's house? Especially since she is a friend of that bastard Ichigo!"

"Grimmjow, we had no choice" Ulquiorra said looking at him

Orihime kept looking back and forth 'They wouldn't fight here would they?'

Grimmjow frowned "Fine, but I don't like it"

"This is temporary" Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow and Nel who was now in his lap

Nel's stomach then growled and she giggled "Food sounds nice" Grimmjow agreed with Nel's stomach

"I'll make something. Don't worry I make good food" Orihime chimed and left the room

"So, Aizen went crazy and killed his own traitor friends? Figured he'd kill us first" Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra who had now walked over and stood in front of him

"Yea, Grimmjow I didn't know he did that to you" Ulquiorra said sadly avoiding Grimmjow's eyes

Nel jumped up and walked to the door "I'll leave you two alone" she said with a smile

"She's insane" Ulquiorra said

"Yea she is, and yet even like that she hasn't changed much"

"And after all this it seems we are all still friends"

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him into his lap "How sad" Grimmjow teased leaning in to kiss the smaller espada then backed away "But we are only friends"

Ulquiorra smiled "You know what I meant"

"It seems I don't" Grimmjow joked

Ulquiorra looked him up and down "At least you're better now…thanks to that woman. You should thank her"

"Ulquiorra, me being hurt wasn't your fault. It was my own choice"

"Maybe, but if I had known" Ulquiorra said pausing

"Then you'd do what? There was nothing you could do then"

"I suppose, but-" he began, but Grimmjow cut him off "That bastard has no morals. Nel did nothing wrong, and he was going to kill her. Even if she was an espada, and even if she wasn't a child or a woman there is no reason to hurt her."

Ulquiorra smiled at this "Okay" he said and shifted upward to kiss Grimmjow

Grimmjow stopped him "Wait, we're just friends remember?"

"Grimmjow"

"Plus that woman and Nel are coming back. I mean I don't mind, but I know you still don't want anyone to know about us"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment then reluctantly got up. Orihime opened the door and Nel burst in shouting "Breakfast is ready!"

"Cool, let's go" Grimmjow said standing up

They all went into the main room and Orihime brought out their breakfast. This breakfast looked strange there were pancakes that had peppers and cheese on top. Nel and Orihime dug in right away and cautiously after stealing a glance at Grimmjow Ulquiorra slowly took a bite, and held back the need to puke to be nice. Slowly Grimmjow did the same, and spit it out. "Oh my, is it okay?" Orihime asked him

"Uhh….yeah I guess my stomach isn't ready for food yet" Grimmjow replied after seeing Ulquiorra's eyes which said if you be rude I will stab you repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry to hear" Orihime said then added "It's really good though"

"It's different" he replied

"Great" Orihime said smiling then looking at a clock added "I have to go to school, will you guys be okay here for a while?"

"I think we can manage" Ulquiorra assured

"Ok" Orihime said getting up and going into a different room to change.

She came out a few minutes later in her school uniform and grabbed her school bag "Please be good" Orihime said and left.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sighed in relief "That was gross" Grimmjow said looking at the food then added "Was she trying to kill us?"

"I thought it was good" Nel said looking at Grimmjow

"That just proves how insane you are"

"You're insane too!"

"Saner than you"

"The woman at least tried Grimmjow" Ulquiorra told him

"I know"

"And she's helping us, which means she's putting herself in danger"

"Then we will protect her"

"That sounds like a fair trade" Ulquiorra agreed


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Life chapter 3

As usual grimmulqui-by now you should know this

Language- It has Grimmjow

Orihime just got off of school and was heading to Urahara's shop to see if he would help. She was becoming worried because if he wouldn't help and called soul society she would be in a lot of trouble, and the others could get killed. She finally arrived and found Urahara lounging outside fanning himself. He smiled getting up and waving at her then stated in sing-song voice "Why it's Orihime-san..How have you been?"

"Good afternoon Urahara-san. I..I umm..I need your help with something"

He looked at her somewhat intrigued "Okay, follow me" he said turning and walking inside

Orihime followed and sat down at the table across from Urahara "Now, what is it you needed?" he asked

"Well, it's something big, so first I need your word that you won't tell anyone" she said and yoruichi entered in cat form making Orihime add "Yoruichi-san and I suppose Tessai, and the kids are the only others who can know. At least for now"

"Hmm, okay I give my word" Urahara agreed

"Good, now I need a favor. I need 3 gigai for some friends of mine"

"3, I think I can do that, but I have to see the person to make them right"

"Is that so?" Orihime said sadly

"Orihime-san, who are your friends?"

Orihime looked him in the eyes "They are, or were espada"

"Why are they here?"

"Aizen tried to kill all of the espada, and they escaped here"

"Aizen seems to have snapped" Yoruichi inferred

"Yes, he even killed Gin and Tousen"

"These espada, why are you helping them?" Yoruichi asked

"They are good, and in Hueco Mundo they were kind to me. I just want them to be okay"

"And how do we know they aren't lying about everything?" Urahara inquired

"When I found them Grimmjow was severely hurt so I healed him, and the reiatsu around the wound was Aizen's" Orihime explained then added "Plus there were multiple times Ulquiorra and Grimmjow protected me. Now I have a chance to help them, and if I do they could help us in the future"

"Tell you what, bring them over tomorrow night and we will determine for ourselves to help them or not" Yoruichi suggested

Urahara nodded and said "That's a good idea. If we see them as good I will create the gigai for them, but if we see them as bad…..they will be turned into soul society"

"Okay" Orihime smiled then remembering they are at her house alone right now added "Excuse me I must go and tell them. Thank you Urahara-san"

Orihime practically ran home and stopping at the door she heard Ulquiorra say "Grimmjow that's really mean"

"So, she's the one calling me a cat all the time"

"Cuz you are!" Nel said

"No, I'm not damn it!"

"Nel is getting tired"

"I think you should stop making her run in circles at least" Ulquiorra said slightly laughing

'His laugh is cute' Orihime thought continuing to listen

"I dunno, this is funny as hell" Grimmjow laughed

After a small thud all of them were laughing, and Orihime opened the front door. She saw Nel on the ground still laughing, and Grimmjow holding a laser pointer still laughing as well. Ulquiorra stopped laughing and looked at her then taking a deep breath he said "Welcome home"

Nel stood up and fell over again dizzy from following the little red light that had been darting around the room thanks to the blue haired espada who was now looking at her. "Now, stop calling me kitty"

"No" Nel shouted sticking out her tongue

Both then shut up and looked at Orihime. "I have great news" she informed

"Like what?" Ulquiorra asked

"Well, I spoke to Urahara and he wants to meet you"

"How is us meeting yet another human help us?" Grimmjow asked

"Well Urahara can make you guys gigai"

"Gigai?" Nel asked confused

"It's a fake body that will make it so anyone can see you"

"How does that help?" Ulquiorra asked

"It will make it so you can look human, and it will hide your reiatsu more" Orihime explained

All three looked uncertain as they seemed to think over this information. Then a knock on the door caught their attention. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both covered Nel's mouth and speed to where they couldn't be seen. They recognized the crazy reiatsu. Orihime opened the door once they were out of sight and said "Hello Kurosaki-kun"

"Oi, Orihime are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you were really quiet at school today and the others seemed worried"

"Oh, did I? Well everything is fine"

"You sure?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, everything is fine"

By this time Nel was continuing to struggle from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Then she stopped and tried to get free by licking Grimmjow's hand. "Stop that" Grimmjow whispered

Then she bit him, but that only made him madder "If we let you go will you stay here and be quiet?"

"Yes" Nel replied

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other and slowly let Nel go. Since she stayed quiet they just tried to listen to conversation going on at the door.

"Well, let Ishda and Sado know I'm alright too"

"I will. I'm glad you're okay, but if anything is wrong you can tell me"

"I know. Thank you Kurosaki-kun"

"Itsygo!" Nel's suddenly shouted

"Nel!" Ichigo shouted

'You idiot' Grimmjow and Ulquiorra thought

Orihime just turned back in shock and tried to close the door. "Orihime what is Nel doing here?" Ichigo asked pushing open the door.

"Uh-oh! Nel is sowwy!" She shouted and looked back to where the other two had been, but they were gone.

Nel gasped and looked around, but saw no signs of them. Ichigo was looking at her in shock 'What's going on?' he wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

A Different life chapter 5

Same stuff as the other chapters

"Nel?" Ichigo said again as the girl stared up at him

She frowned "Nel didn't mean to get in trouble"

"You're not in trouble Nel-chan" Orihime said

"What is going on here?" Ichigo asked looking at Orihime

"We…well" she began looking around and not seeing the other two added "Nel was dropped off here for her safety"

"Safety?"

"Yes, Hueco Mundo is in chaos right now, so Nel-chan was brought here"

"Who brought you here?"

"Ulquiorra" Nel said happily

"Ulquiorra? Why would he help you?"

"Ulquiorra and the kitty want to protect me"

"Kitty?"

"Grimmy" Nel said

"You don't mean Grimmjow do you?"

"Yes"

"So, they sent you here to protect you?"

"Yes"

"Didn't know those two could be nice"

"That's not very nice!" Nel shouted

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been listening to this from in the kitchen pantry. As soon as Nel first spoke Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow in there and pulled the door shut. It was hard to stay quiet when you were being insulted, but they were doing it. It was only working because they were pressed up to each other face to face, and kept their eyes on each other trying to ignore the insults.

"Fine, sorry Nel. So, what exactly is happening in Hueco Mundo?"

"Aizen tried to kill Nel! And Kitty protecteded Nel and gots hurt, but then Aizen got angry and began hurting other people, so Ulqui brought me here" Nel explained

"That bastard Aizen!" Ichigo said then added "Are Ulquiorra and Grimmjow still here?"

Nel looked around again "Nope"

"Inoue, you know it's probably a bad idea to keep her here even if she is a kid"

"Nel's not a kid!" Nel shouted

"I know, but I'm not worried" Orihime informed

"Shouldn't you be? If soul society were to find out-" He began, but was cut off by Orihime

"I'm not worried about that okay! I only care that Nel-chan and the others are okay"

"Orihime they took you prisoner and tried to kill us. What makes you think they changed?"

"They were following Aizen's orders that's all, and they are good"

"How do you know that?"

"Sending Nel here is proof"

Ichigo sighed "What's going to happen with Nel?"

"She will stay here until Aizen is gone"

"How will you know when he's gone? He's probably killed all or most of the arrancar now!"

"I doubt that" Orihime said

"Well, I don't" Ichigo admitted

"So, whoever was still there by the time Nel left is..is dead!" Nel said and began crying

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that Nel"

"Kurosaki-kun, please leave Nel is upset" Orihime said then added "And don't tell anyone about this"

"Inoue, I wasn't trying to make her feel bad" Ichigo said and looked at the crying girl in defeat

Nel continued crying "You're mean Itsygo"

"Nel I'm sor-" he began, but was interrupted "Kurosaki-kun leave, please" Ichigo complied and left.

As soon as his reiatsu was pretty far away Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came out of the pantry. Nel ran to them still crying. Grimmjow bent down to her level "Nel, I'm sure everyone's fine"

"Do you mean that kitty!"

"Yes, none of the arrancar that were in Las Noches would go down easily" Grimmjow urged ignoring the fact she called him kitty again

"Okay" Nel said wiping her tears

Ulquiorra smirked a little 'Somehow I never saw Grimmjow as good with kids'

Grimmjow stood back up and looked at Orihime who was crying "Umm, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I just…never mind" Orihime said

"So, when do we meet this Urahara?" Ulquiorra asked

"Tomorrow night and you guys have to prove you no longer serve Aizen and that you are good"

"Sounds easy enough" Ulquiorra told her

"You guys can't slip up though"

"Why is that?" Grimmjow asked

"Because if you don't you will be turned in to soul society"

"What?" All three asked

"I'm sorry, but that is what happens if they don't trust you"

"What would soul society do to us?" Nel asked

"I don't know" Orihime admitted sadly

"Then tomorrow night we have to prove ourselves" Ulquiorra said

"Yea, but for now I'll make dinner"

"How about ordering a pizza instead?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra asked

"Hmmm, okay" Orihime agreed


	6. Chapter 6

A Different life chapter 6

You know this stuff by now

Grimmjow stretched, as he had been asleep and Ulquiorra woke him up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just..never mind" Ulquiorra said embarrassed

The past couple days they had been at Orihime's place Ulquiorra had been in the spare room with Nel and Grimmjow slept on the sofa in the main room. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him down beside him. "Grimmjow what did you do that for?" Ulquiorra asked trying to get back up.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Ulquiorra stopped struggling and looked at Grimmjow sadly "Yea"

Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra down again to where his head was on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow kissed the top of his head and whispered "It's okay Ulqui I'm here"

Ulquiorra smiled and cuddled closer. Soon Grimmjow was asleep again, and Ulquiorra just stared at his sleeping form. 'Dream or not I won't let you get hurt'

Grimmjow awoke sometime later and found Ulquiorra wasn't laying on him anymore. Slowly he sat up and looked around. He smiled when Ulquiorra walked around the corner "What? I had to use the bathroom." he said innocently.

"Right" Grimmjow replied suspiciously then added "You're afraid to fall asleep with me here"

"No I'm not" he replied looking down

"It's fine. We're just friends anyway right?" Grimmjow said with a wink

Ulquiorra stifled a laugh and sat down beside Grimmjow then after some silence "What do you think this Urahara guy will be like?"

"I dunno"

"What if he sees us as bad?"

"Then we deal with it. Right now I'm not really worried about Soul Society or their friends. I'd rather come up with a way to kill that bastard Aizen" Grimmjow admitted then added "I don't think this guy will see us as bad when Orihime trusts us"

"Okay, I guess we'll see what happens"

"Don't worry Ulqui no matter what I'll protect you"

"Hmmm…this coming from a man who's weaker than me" Ulquiorra teased.

He knew that Grimmjow was trying to make him feel better, but he wanted to mess with the panther. "Don't even start" Grimmjow warned

He knew it was most likely true, but he would protect the one he loved from anyone. He also didn't want to be seen as weak especially by Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was going to retort when Nel came into the room followed by Orihime. Nel grinned widely and shouted "Good morning!"

Orihime smiled gently at Nel then said her greeting as well. She decided to stay home today, and teach these three more about the human world. She told stories of her friends, and the espada did the same. It was nice to think of good memories with your friends even if you didn't exactly count them as friends, as far as the espada were concerned. The day went by rather quickly, and then it was time to see Urahara. When they arrived at his shop he was waiting outside. Ulquiorra panicked a little at seeing him 'He's one of the people that came to the park that day. Hope he doesn't hold a grudge.'

Urahara smiled and ushered them all inside. Once inside Nel spotted a black cat and began chasing it around. "Nel, leave the cat alone" Grimmjow told her and looked at the cat.

Something though he didn't know what was strange about the cat. Nel ignored him though and continued chasing the cat. Urahara watched intrigued as Grimmjow slowly put his foot out tripping the young girl. She fell and then looking at him began giggling. "Told you to stop that the poor cat is exhausted"

Nel giggled and responded "Worried about your own kind kitty?"

"I'm not a cat!" he shouted back

Urahara smiled and spoke "So, you are the three that need a gigai?"

"Technically we don't need one, but Orihime insists we do" Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra shook his head "Grimmjow be polite"

"Well sorry mom" Grimmjow retorted sticking his tongue out

Before Grimmjow realized it the cat was beside him staring at him. Grimmjow looked back studying the feline. Nel tried to grab the cat's tail again, and the cat hopped into Grimmjow's lap. He pushed the cat out of his lap and looked back up. Urahara's face was mostly covered with his fan, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. The cat again hopped into his lap and he looked down at it. Slowly he brought his hand up and scratched behind her ears receiving a purr. "Grimmjow I wouldn't do th-"Orihime began but was interrupted by Urahara "Yoruichi appears to be fine with it"

Grimmjow looked blankly at the purring cat rubbing against his hand 'Did I do something wrong already?' Grimmjow wondered

The cat stared up at him and meowed jumping onto the table, and turned to Urahara "I trust them"

Nel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stared at the cat in shock. "Talking kitty!"Nel screamed happily leaping to grab her again

"Please don't" The cat said

Grimmjow grabbed Nel pulling her down to sit again. "Fine" Nel pouted crossing her arms

"That's not going to work" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra told her in unison

"You guys are mean!" Nel said staring down

Grimmjow smiled and Ulquiorra looked at her. "Nel-chan let's let them talk" Orihime said leading the small girl out of the room.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both frowned a little at this. She was what was keeping away the awkwardness in the room. Urahara saw this "I think you boys should explain to us what happened in Hueco Mundo"


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Life chapter 7

Yep another chapter…Yay!

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other "You know more than I do" Grimmjow said

Ulquiorra frowned, but complied "I don't understand exactly what happened, but I do know something made Aizen go crazy. He called the espada into a meeting, and once we were all seated minus Grimmjow he killed his shinigami helpers and moved to kill us as well. Most got away I believe, but I can't be certain."

Grimmjow looked at the floor as Ulquiorra continued "When it happened I moved to escape as well, but remembered Grimmjow was supposedly hurt during a mission. I went to where he was and found Nel there too. All I know is at least one espada and five other arrancar, as well as Gin and Tousen are dead"

Urahara frowned "He really did lose it"

"Yea, he did" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra agreed

"I'm sure everyone is okay" Urahara urged seeing the sadness in their faces, then Ulquiorra made a normal face and Grimmjow laughed

"What?" Urahara asked confused

"Nothing, it's just that's what I've been telling Nel to make her happy" Grimmjow said then looked at Ulquiorra who was smiling a little then added "But truthfully I have no idea about the others"

"Must be nerve racking" Yoruichi said receiving another weird stare from Grimmjow who then embarrassed told her "Just so you know I had no idea you weren't a cat"

Yoruichi laughed and then a puff of smoke appeared. In front of them sat a smiling naked Yoruichi "Can you tell I'm not a cat now?" she teased

"Yea" Grimmjow said

Yoruichi frowned "Your reaction isn't as priceless as Ichigo's was"

Grimmjow also frowned 'Of course they know Ichigo'

"Okay, I will have your gigai ready in two days" Urahara informed them

Ulquiorra smiled faintly "Thank you"

"No problem. Now if you want you could stay here"

"Stay here?" Grimmjow asked

"Yes, you could train and you'll be better protected from Soul Society"

"Perhaps, but we can't do that" Ulquiorra informed

"The more involved the worse this becomes. Plus, we have to protect Orihime, and that will be hard to do from here" Grimmjow added

Urahara and Yoruichi looked shocked 'Are they serious?' then Yoruichi asked "What makes you want to protect Orihime?"

"She's helping us and risking her life to do it we owe her" Grimmjow explained then added "Also, if Aizen did come here he would probably try something and we don't want that"

"Interesting we thought the espada, or any hollow for that matter didn't care for humans" Urahara said

"Usually that is true, but things change" Ulquiorra replied

Grimmjow smile and stated "Until we find a way to kill that bastard Aizen, and Hueco Mundo is out of his grasp we will protect Orihime Inoue"

"That's very noble, but since you won't stay feel free to come by while Orihime-san is at school. I have a training room you can use" Urahara urged in sing-song voice

Grimmjow smiled 'Aizen wouldn't expect us to train and take the fight to him.' Then Nel came back in the room. "Kitty we gotsta hide!"

"Why? And I'm not a damn cat!" Grimmjow asked

"Itsygo is at the door!"

"I can get rid of him" Yoruichi announced turning into a cat once more and leaving the room

"What is she going to do?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow and Urahara were already at the door watching and listening. 'They seem to get along' Ulquiorra thought trying to listen as well, and failing moved by them. Meanwhile Nel was in front of Grimmjow listening. He had his foot on her shirt so she wouldn't move.

"Oi, Ichigo" cat Yoruichi said

"Hey Yoruichi is Urahara here?"

"I'm not sure let me go find out" She said looking at him then in a puff of smoke stood naked in front of him.

Ichigo's face turned bright red "You know what I'll come back later" then turned and left.

Yoruichi walked into the room where the guys were sitting around the table trying hard not to laugh. This act was easy for Ulquiorra though. "Why did you turn into a naked woman?" Nel asked innocently

Yoruichi laughed "Well Ichigo is apparently embarrassed to see a naked woman's body."

"That was pretty cruel" Urahara informed

"Maybe, but it worked and it was funny as hell" Grimmjow said and Urahara agreed

"He will find out eventually" Urahara stated then added "But that will probably take a while"

"Not with Nel around" Ulquiorra noted and Grimmjow laughed

"What did Nel ever do!" Nel shouted

"You almost got us caught by Ichigo at Orihime's house"

"Oh yea, Nel's forgot" she said

"It's getting kind of late" Orihime said walking into the room

"Yes, we should go now" Ulquiorra agreed

Grimmjow grabbed Nel and followed the others out. About a third of the way to Orihime's place Nel began complaining about her feet and that she was tired, so Grimmjow carried her on his back. Eventually they got home and Grimmjow laid Nel in the spare room. Orihime was tired and went to sleep as well. This left Grimmjow and Ulquiorra alone in the main room. "I'm glad he trusts us" Ulquiorra said sitting on the couch next to Grimmjow.

"Yea, it actually feels kinda nice"

"You seemed to get along"

"Yea I guess, Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think any of the other espada came here?"

"I don't, why?"

"Because once we get the gigai we should find them"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, if we find any of the others who are still alive everyone can start getting stronger."

"What's your point?"

"Ulqui if we can find them we can all get stronger and fight to kill that bastard Aizen. Then we won't have to worry anymore, and if we wanted we could take Hueco Mundo back."

"Maybe so, but not everyone would help"

"They would get a chance to hurt Aizen and take their home back"

"Perhaps, and if they don't"

"You should know most of them would"

"We can do that, and learn more about this world"

"Yea"

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?"

"When this is over where will we go?"

"I'm not for sure, but if you're there I don't really care. We'll figure it out when the time comes"

Wow kind of a long chapter sorry idk for sure how many will be long anyways…next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Different life chapter 8

Wow I'm this far already? Lol anyways hope you like

Ishda had been worried when the third day in a row Orihime had missed school. He didn't know she was teaching Grimmjow and the others still. When he got closer to her place he noticed three faint reiatsu in her apartment with her. When he got near the door he stopped and listened.

"No you go like this" Orihime instructed

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Asked Ulquiorra calmly

"Because it's fun" Orihime replied

They were baking a cake. Nel was still lying on the ground after dropping the bag of flour that she was carrying. Grimmjow laughed when it happened, but not now that he had to clean it up. Even when cleaning it up he knew they would make a mess again. "So, is this right?" Ulquiorra asked

"Yes! That looks great now mix it with the other stuff" Orihime said smiling

"Nel wants to help more!" Nel exclaimed

"Fine" Grimmjow said picking her up and placing her on the table where the topping ingredients were then added "You can mix this together"

"Okay!"

"Try not to make another mess Nel" Ulquiorra urged

Orihime smiled 'This is nice and I wish they could be with me forever' Grimmjow was now helping Nel with the toppings showing her what to do. "Like this?" Nel asked

"Perfect" Grimmjow said ruffling her hair

Orihime grabbed more flour to start a pie and dropped it. "Oops"

Nel laughed and jumped in the new mess of flour on the floor "You are cleaning that up now" Grimmjow told her.

She smiled and grabbed some in her hands and flung it at him. Seeking retaliation he grabbed some and threw it at her. Orihime laughed until Nel threw some at her. Orihime went to throw some at Nel, but hit Ulquiorra, who in turn threw it at Grimmjow. "This means war" Grimmjow said grabbing more flour, and the others followed suit.

Soon they all were covered in flour and the cake was put in the oven. They all were still cracking up when Ishda left. He quickly got to Urahara's meeting Sado along the way and telling him to come. When he made it to Urahara's he quickly knocked. Yoruichi opened the door "Hello boys" she said then added "Come in"

They did and Ishda soon sat down with Urahara "I don't know exact details, but I think Orihime is in danger"

"Why? What happened?" Urahara asked a bit concerned 'I thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would protect her'

"Well there are espada in her house and Nel too, but I don't get why they were laughing and being silly"

Yoruichi began laughing and Urahara soon did as well "You had us worried momentarily" Yoruichi informed

"But she has espada with her!"

"I guess it's time you knew" Urahara said looking at Yoruichi who was still laughing

"Know what?" Ishda asked

"Orihime-san is in no danger. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel do not wish to harm her. It seems Aizen snapped and has begun to kill everyone in his path. They escaped here and Orihime is helping them, so in return they have vowed to protect and help her." Urahara explained

"Wait, so they are good?"

"Yes, they are perfectly safe." Yoruichi claimed

"How many other espada are here?" Sado asked

"I'm afraid we don't know yet" Urahara informed then added "This is a secret from Soul Society as of yet"

"Okay" Ishda said

Sado smiled a little "It's good to know they are on our side .I hate to say it, but we barely beat them when they attacked"

"Yes it is good, and I would say we did fine. Anyways since you know could you do me a favor and tell Grimmjow and the others their gigai are ready?"

"Yes, we can manage that. Sorry for the trouble" Ishda said standing up

"No it's fine" Yoruichi said with a smile then added "We're almost always up for helping out"

Ishda nodded and with Sado left "I feel stupid now" Ishda told him

"Love makes you do strange things" Sado replied

"What? Me in love with Orihime? That's absurd!"

"Okay" Sado urged

They had all cleaned up, and Grimmjow fell asleep on the couch when they felt Ishda and Sado's reiatsu. They hid in the kitchen like with Ichigo and Orihime answered the door "Hello Ishda-kun, Sado-kun" she greeted

"We know they are here Orihime" Ishda stated and Orihime's eyes grew bigger

"What do you mean, know who's here?" Orihime asked

"You know what I mean, and plus Urahara and Yoruichi told us what's going on" Ishda told her

"I thought they weren't supposed to tell anyone else?" Nel asked

Orihime backed away from the door allowing them to enter while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked over beside Nel "They were" Grimmjow told her

"I insisted they tell, sorry" Ishda said looking them over 'The pale one looks familiar'

"The more involved the bigger the problem becomes" Ulquiorra told them

"Oh, so you are protecting us by not telling us about what's going on?" Ishda asked

"It's not about protecting you, but more about solving our own problem" Ulquiorra informed

"Your own problem? Did you forget you attacked us? That makes us involved!" Ishda argued

"You are an idiot" Grimmjow said adding "Aizen and us may have been a threat to you then, but now Aizen threatens Hueco Mundo. That means he's our problem, plus we want the bastard dead"

Ishda thought for a moment and then feel silent. After some silence Ishda spoke again "Anyways Urahara has your gigai ready"

"That's great!" Orihime said with a smile.

The espada looked at each other uncertain. "We'll find out" Ulquiorra said

"Yea, I suppose we should go tonight" Grimmjow said

He really wanted to find out if any other espada were alive. He was a little worried about his fraccion as well, but they could handle themselves. Grimmjow smiled they would kill Aizen they had to kill Aizen, and he didn't want help from human's or shinigami. "It's nice to know we don't have to fear you anymore" Ishda said

"No one said anything about that" Grimmjow teased then added "Things change all the time"

He then received a smack on the head from Ulquiorra who laughed a little which only Grimmjow heard and added "Stop teasing"

"Guess we will see what happens" Ishda said

"Okay, but now that you know our secret you have to keep it" Grimmjow told him

Ishda smiled "Don't worry we will"

Side note: There are times when they don't recognize reiatsu because they are not paying attention to their surroundings hint (how Ishda was at the door and they didn't notice)

Anyways hope you like…more drama to come


	9. Chapter 9

A Different Life chapter 9

Onward with the story

Ulquiorra watched the way Ishda interact with Orihime. Ishda seemed to be infatuated by her, but she didn't appear to realize it. He looked at Grimmjow who looked lost in thought and wondered about what he could be thinking. Nel was holding onto his pants following him. It almost seemed like he was her dad or really was her brother. Ulquiorra smiled at the thought of Grimmjow being a dad then he cringed a little 'Wait that would make me the mom!' "So what do these gigai look like?" Grimmjow asked Orihime.

She put her finger to her lip thinking "Well it will make you look human. I suppose your masks and hollow holes wouldn't be there, but the other gigai I've seen are exact so I don't really know"

"Will Nel be big?" Nel asked

"I don't think so Nel-chan" Orihime replied

"Awww Nel will stay small" she said looking a bit sad

"Nel being an adult is overrated" Grimmjow told her trying to make her happy

"Really?"

"Yea"

"How?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment "Well you have to work for and deal with people you don't like. Also, though not as bad you have to take care of yourself. Then if you get in trouble the consequences are more severe"

"But there are good things to being an adult as well" Ishda pointed out

"Like what?" Nel asked

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both shook their heads 'idiot'

"Well you get to make your own decisions"

"Which could get you into a lot of trouble" Grimmjow commented

"You can also travel places and do things kids can't"

"Really?" Nel asked excitedly then added "Nel wants to be big"

Grimmjow was getting ready to strangle Ishda. He was trying to make her less upset if she was to get stuck as a kid and now this human was not helping. Before he did anything they made it to Urahara's shop where Yoruichi stood outside. "Hello" she greeted with a smile and lead them inside then added "I figured you would come tonight"

"Really and how did you so expertly figure that out?" Grimmjow teased

Yoruichi was about to retort when Urahara entered and in sing-song voice said "Well everyone seems excited! Let's see how these guys look shall we?"

"Yes!" Orihime said excitedly

He smiled and handed each espada something. Next thing they knew they each blacked out momentarily. Each shot up in shock. "Okay what the hell was that?" Grimmjow asked

Ishda and Sado seemed a bit surprised. Orihime had her hands over her mouth to try and hide her shock and Urahara smiled and then handed him a mirror "See for yourself"

Grimmjow stared somewhat shocked. Orihime was right in guessing how it would look his mask was gone and so were the markings under his eyes. Everything else seemed normal. Curious he lifted his shirt his hollow hole was gone as well. "These gigai are very well made" Ulquiorra commented looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at him and his eyes grew a bit wider. To begin the half helmet was gone and so were the tear marks under his green eyes. His hollow hole was also gone. Grimmjow turned the mirror so Ulquiorra could see himself. His hair was a bit longer, but his skin was still very pale. Nel was gaping at both. Her mask was also gone and so was the scar caused by Nnoitra. She looked a bit older than before. Then Grimmjow realized something else their espada numbers were gone. Also they all had human clothes on. Grimmjow was wearing a plain green shirt and jeans. Ulquiorra had a green shirt with a black jacket and jeans as well. Nel had a white shirt with a colorful butterfly and a white skirt that went a little past her knees. "You all look human" Ishda commented

Grimmjow made a face and stated sarcastically "Great it's all I've ever wanted"

"Grimmjow be polite" Ulquiorra said glaring at him "They are helping us whether we like it or not we need to deal with it for now"

Snatching the mirror Nel looked at herself and gasped "Nel is bigger"

"Maybe, but you are still a kid" Grimmjow reminded her

Nel frowned "Nel will be normal again eventually right?"

"Of course" Grimmjow told her then added "Even if it was brief you did it before"

Nel smiled as Urahara reentered the room. No one realized he left. He threw each a tube with a funny looking duck. "Candy!" Nel shouted

"No that's not candy!" Yoruichi told her

Nel frowned "What is it?" Grimmjow asked

"Inside these tubes is a mod soul. When you need to use your power pop one into your mouth and you will return to normal. While you are in your normal state a false you will be in the body to maintain your human image." Urahara explained then added "Try it"

All three looked suspiciously at the tube. Grimmjow shrugged and popped one into his mouth. He then was standing behind the gigai. The mod soul looked around "Where the hell am I?" it asked

Urahara smiled "Your mod soul is very much like you"

"Yea now how do we get back?" Grimmjow asked

"Oh that's easy just touch the gigai" Urahara instructed

Grimmjow reluctantly reached out touching the gigai and soon was back in it, and holding a tiny green ball "So that is what a mod soul looks like?" Ulquiorra asked

"Yes, now what you can also do is put the mod soul in a stuffed animal of some sort and it will appear in the stuffed animal" he explained

"Yea I'll pass" Grimmjow said placing the tube in his pocket

Ulquiorra soon did the same. After everyone talked for a while they said their goodbyes and went home. Once home Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow "This is weird"

"I know"

Orihime went to bed and Nel soon went to bed as well. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sat looking at each other. Finally breaking the silence Ulquiorra noted "Now we can search for the others"

"Yea, but we need to be careful. If something goes wrong and Soul Society finds out everyone involved will be in a lot of trouble."

"Especially the woman"

Grimmjow laughed earning a confused stare from Ulquiorra "You are very amusing" Grimmjow told him

Still confused "What do you mean?"

"Well you tell me to be nice to the humans yet you still refer to Orihime as woman"

"I supposed I could stop that"

Grimmjow smiled "You mean you're listening to me?" Grimmjow teased

"I'm always listening to everything you say. I just don't always acknowledge what you say" Ulquiorra replied staring into Grimmjow's eyes 'His eyes are still the same' he thought and moved to kiss Grimmjow

"Wait!" Grimmjow told him alarmed

"What? What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked concerned

"I thought we were just friends?" Grimmjow teased again with a smile

Ulquiorra smiled, but smacked him "Don't worry me like that"

Grimmjow laughed "You don't need to worry"

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow down on the couch and laid his head on Grimmjow's chest "Go to sleep" he instructed snuggling closer.

Grimmjow kissed his head "You need to sleep as well"

Soon both had enough of this day and fell asleep together.

Bit of fluff at the end lol more sweetness and drama to come


	10. Chapter 10

A Different Life 10

Orihime woke up a little early and was hungry, so she headed for her kitchen. When she walked into the main room she was a little shocked to find both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra asleep on the couch. Ulquiorra was nuzzled close and both seemed content. 'Ulquiorra's so cute when he's sleeping. Ulquiorra's always cute' Orihime thought and wondered why they both were asleep here. Maybe they both became tired and got cold, so snuggled together she convinced herself. She then grabbed some food, quickly ate, and hopped in the shower. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's eyes opened when they heard the shower turn on. Grimmjow stretched and smiled when he realized Ulquiorra was still laying on him. Ulquiorra sat up and looked at him "Do you think she saw us?"

"Probably" Grimmjow replied sleepily

"And you're okay with that?"

"You're not?"

"Well, I didn't mean it that way"

Grimmjow smiled "Plus we are only friends" he said with a wink

Ulquiorra smiled a little. Then becoming more serious asked "Think we'll find the others?"

"Yea, but I'm not sure who we'll find so we have to be careful"

"I hope so. It would probably be best if we used the room Urahara told us about and started training"

"Yea we can go after we make some real food when Orihime leaves for school"

"Okay, and will Nel be training too?"

"I guess she would be trying to return to normal, and if she can't then I don't know" Grimmjow admitted as Nel entered the room rubbing her eyes

"Morning guys" she mumbled and walked over

"Nel?" Grimmjow asked

"Yea?"

"Do you want to return to normal?"

"Yes Nel does"

"Okay then you have to fight to do it"

"Nel will fight! Nel will fight really hard!"

"Good" Ulquiorra commented

Then Orihime came out of the bathroom in her school uniform "Are you guys going to behave while I'm at school?"

"Yes" Ulquiorra urged

"Okay well I'm off" She said walking out the door

"She's leaving early" Grimmjow commented

"Ichigo is probably going to meet her" Ulquiorra informed

"She could do much better" Grimmjow said then added "So, let's make some breakfast"

"Great idea"

"Nel is hungry too!"

"Okay then come on" Grimmjow said walking into the kitchen followed by Nel and Ulquiorra.

Once they made and finished breakfast they set off for Urahara's. When they made it there Yoruichi met them at the door and lead them down a hall. At the end was a hatch in the floor. They opened it and jumped down. Nel and Yoruichi climbed down. They exited their gigai then Grimmjow and Ulquiorra drew their swords and began sparring. While Nel sat on a rock, and watching tried to figure out how to become her original self. She wanted to help stop Aizen. She wanted to help her brothers back in Hueco Mundo and her brothers here. She cared deeply for all of them, and right now she felt useless. Of course none of them thought that. Yoruichi watched the two sparring 'Both are already powerful, but it's not enough to beat Aizen' she thought. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had both decided already not to release, so they don't raise their spiritual pressure too high. A while later Urahara and Tessai made their way down and watched. "They have different styles of fighting, but they keep up well with each other" Urahara noted out loud

"Yea, but are they enough to beat Aizen?" Yoruichi asked

"Not sure"

"They won't be fighting alone" Nel informed

"What do you mean?" Urahara questioned

"Nel means we plan to find the other espada who will help, and kill Aizen" Nel explained

"That could be dangerous"

"They know, we know"

"So you will fight as well?" Yoruichi asked

"When Nels can become like she use to be"

"What do you mean?"

"Nel isn't really a child"

"You look like a child" Urahara stated

"Yes, but appearances are deceiving Nel is only this way because of Nnoitra"

"What do you really look like?" Urahara asked interested

"Nel looks like a much bigger version of herself, and Nel can fight better" she explained still watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then added "Nel will become normal again somehow"

"You could get yourself killed" Yoruichi warned

"Yes, but Nel can't just watch and be a child like always. Nel has to help fight to protect her home. Plus technically Nel is already dead, so Nel will fight with the others even if she dies again"

"That's very brave, but it's not necessary Nel" Grimmjow said

They didn't even notice that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were taking a break. "We do have to find the others, but for now there is no rush for you to change Nel" Ulquiorra told her then added "Hopefully we won't have to make you fight"

"Nel wants to fight!" she screamed

"Nel you may feel like you have to fight, but you don't. Trust me I understand why you wanna fight. It's not what you have to do though" Grimmjow urged then added "For now you will do what you can, but when we do fight Aizen its best you aren't there even if you can fight"

"But Nel still wants to fight! Nel wants to help protect everyone and Nel doesn't wanna be useless!"

"Nel you are not useless, and if you fight you could die then you would leave your brothers all alone and sad" Grimmjow told her

"Bu..but Nel can fight! And Nel wants to protect Kitty, and Ulkiowa, and everyone Nel wants to be herself again" She said and began crying

Grimmjow pulled her into a hug "Then do it, but not yet"

Nel kept crying, but smiled a little. The others were shocked that Grimmjow was able to calm her down so easily "She really cares about you guys" Yoruichi said to Ulquiorra

"Yea she does"

This chapter was a little more serious than others, but the next will be on a happier note


	11. Chapter 11

A Different Life chapter 11

This chapter is a bit more light hearted than others

Plus we begin finding espada

Saturday had finally arrived and today there was a fall festival in town, so Orihime called Ishda and Sado and decided to meet up. She also brought Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel so they could have fun as well. The three walked behind her as she almost skipped the whole way. Being espada the three had never been to a festival and had no idea what to expect. Finally making it to the entrance Orihime found Ishda and Sado and bought tickets for everyone. Orihime found a roller coaster she wanted to go on and the others decided to as well. Nel screamed with joy the whole ride while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched her with smiles on their faces. It had been a while since they had fun. Not including the whole cake mess a while back. Getting off the ride they were greeted with something unexpected. In front of them jaw dropped and wide eyed stood Ichigo. He was here with his dad and sisters who went on a ride he didn't want to go on. Orihime looked as shocked as he did at first and slowly did a side glance at the three espada. Grimmjow and Nel were still smiling and Ulquiorra just stood beside Nel who was holding Grimmjow's hand. "Umm, hi Kurosaki-kun" Orihime greeted uncertainly

Ichigo closed his mouth for a minute then taking a defensive stance shouted "What the hell are they doing here!"

"Kurosaki they have been here for a while and you've just now noticed?" Ishda questioned then added "Wow you really are bad at sensing reiatsu"

"Bu..but shut up!"

"Nel wants to go on another ride!" Nel screamed

"Okay, you guys coming?" Grimmjow said asking Orihime, Ishda, and Sado

"Yes, we'll go" Orihime said then added "How about you join us Kurosaki-kun"

"What! With them" Ichigo said pointing at Grimmjow

Grimmjow growled a bit, but due to Ulquiorra's elbow jabbing into his ribs said "Yea, It'll be….fun"

Orihime smiled and clasped her hands together "Great it's settled"

" So, what do we ride next?" Ishda asked

"Nel wants to ride that!" Nel said pointing to a ride that had carts that spun around fast.

"Let's go then" Ulquiorra said walking towards it the others following

Nel smiled "Yay!"

Ichigo was frowning a bit and came with. He was still weary of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but the others trusted them so for now he decided he would too. Nel seemed to look up to both. It worried him a bit that she seemed fonder of Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't want Nel to be like him. They got on the ride and Ichigo watched as Grimmjow helped Nel into one of the carts. Ulquiorra and Sado climbed in as well. Ichigo climbed into the cart with Orihime and Ishda. When the ride was done Nel went to climb out, but fell, as she was dizzy. Grimmjow caught her before she hit the ground and stood her upright "Geez, be more careful would ya?"

They rode a few more rides and decided to get some food. Orihime bought some cotton candy and gave some to the espada who all stared at it suspiciously. Orihime giggle "You eat it"

Nel was the first to grab a clump and stuff it in her mouth. Grimmjow soon took some. The moment the sweet taste filled his mouth he smiled a bit "It's really sweet"

"I know it's really good right?" Orihime said with a smile

Ulquiorra still stared at it. Grimmjow grabbed a clump and placed it in his hands "Try it"

Ulquiorra smiled a little and did as he was told. "That is really good" Ulquiorra said grabbing more

The others just stared at him while Grimmjow and Nel laughed. "Ulquiorra has a sweet tooth" Grimmjow explained to the others who soon laughed as well.

After eating Orihime and Ishda got on another roller coaster, and the others stayed behind. "Grimmjow" someone whispered

Grimmjow turned to see a green blur dart behind a tarp. Curiously he watched. Ulquiorra soon saw Grimmjow seemed interested in something and looked where he did. The both watched as a small head poked out with light green hair and a pink eye. 'Lilinette' both thought. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both looked at each other and slipped away from the group toward the alley she darted down. When they reached the alley they saw Lilinette staring at them happily. She jumped up happily "It is you, thank goodness, I was afraid we were all alone, and I didn't know who was still alive or dead or here or anything" she said quickly

"Okay, hold on is Stark here too? And who else is here?" Grimmjow asked

Lilinette grabbed his arm and pulled him down the alley and made a couple turns. They came to a stop beside a sleeping Stark who she soon kicked and he woke up with a jolt. "Lilinette, what was that fo- Ulquiorra? Grimmjow? You guys are here too?"

"Yea, are you guys alone here?" Grimmjow questioned

"Yes, but we were getting ready to search for others"

"Hmm, we are doing the same" Ulquiorra informed then added "If we work together it would be easier"

Stark smiled "Sounds nice, being alone sucks"

"You weren't alone dummy!" Lilinette said

"Do you guys have a plan?" Grimmjow asked

"Not really, we were still trying to figure out what to do." Lilinette told them

"Oh"

"So, is anyone else with you?" Stark asked curiously

"Nel is, but we still need to find the others"

"Then what?" Lilinette wondered

"Then we fight to get stronger and kill Aizen"

"How do we know the others will help?" Stark questioned

"We don't" Ulquiorra stated

"That's reassuring" Stark said and seemed to begin thinking

After a while he piped up "I'm in"

"Good now we need to begin looking for the others, but first we need to find a place for you guys to stay" Grimmjow said

"Actually I like it here" Stark said

"In an alley you've gotta be kidding" Lilinette commented

Grimmjow smiled "Your choice"

"Well you should get back to those friends of yours" Lilinette said

"Friends? With humans? That's crazy" Grimmjow said

"It's crazier you would lie when it's so easy to tell" Lilinette argued

"Those humans will realize it if we are gone for a long time" Ulquiorra said

"Fine, bye" Grimmjow said leaving with Ulquiorra following

"Stark?" Lilinette asked

"What?"

"Will we beat Aizen?"

"Not sure, but it's possible"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra soon found their way back "Where the hell were you?" Ichigo asked

"Oh, sorry we didn't tell you mom" Grimmjow teased

After the fireworks went off everyone headed home. Ulquiorra snuck away to his room with Grimmjow while Orihime got in the shower. Both sat down and talked for a while. Nel had fallen asleep on the couch and they left her there. Grimmjow soon pulled Ulquiorra closer to him and they cuddled. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to just friends?" Ulquiorra teased

At this point Orihime had climbed out of the shower and with Nel tagging along was at the door listening. "Oh okay" Grimmjow said pushing him off

"Hey, that wasn't nice" Ulquiorra said

"Yeah, but friends don't cuddle"

Ulquiorra laughed a bit "And I bet friends wouldn't do something like this either" he said leaning forward and kissing Grimmjow on the lips

"Well some friends" Grimmjow joked when they parted

Orihime felt her heart pounding 'They are together?'

"Shut up, you know we are certainly not just friends"

Grimmjow smirked "I know"

"Grimmjow, I love you" Ulquiorra said, and with that they heard a gasp and a thud then a giggle

Grimmjow smiled "Guess they know"

Nel burst through the door with a triumphant smile "I knew it! Oh and Orihime fainted"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both laughed then got up and put Orihime in her bed. Their next conversation with her will be interesting.

I think I mentioned this before, but the reason they didn't sense Orihime and Nel at the door is because they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.


	12. Chapter 12

A Different life 12

Grimmjow yawned stretching and sitting up. Everyone else still appeared to be asleep. 'How boring' he looked around 'Now what?' He sat bored thinking of what he could do. 'I wish Ulqui was up' he thought sadly. After a couple minutes footsteps entered the hall and Grimmjow smiled. A sleepy Ulquiorra rounded the corner and looked at him yawning. "Are you psychic or something?" Grimmjow asked

Ulquiorra gave him a strange look "What?"

"Never mind"

Ulquiorra slowly walked over and sat by Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I have no idea Grimmjow" Ulquiorra replied leaning on Grimmjow

"If you're still tired go back to sleep"

"No"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"N….no"

"It's okay" Grimmjow said running his fingers through Ulquiorra's hair "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Plus if it gets you to be closer to me" Grimmjow added kissing his head

Ulquiorra smiled a little then shifted so his head was in Grimmjow's lap. "I know, but I hate them"

"You could tell me what they are about. When Orihime was in Las Noches she would tell me about her dreams which I tuned out most of the time, but it seemed to make her feel better"

Ulquiorra smiled again 'Grimmjow is a lot kinder than people think' he thought then added "You don't need to know"

"I know I don't need to, I want to especially if it will make you feel better"

"Really it's nothing"

"Fine, but when you are ready you should tell me. Maybe they will go away"

"They won't go away until Aizen's dead"

Grimmjow smiled "All the more reason to kill him"

Ulquiorra blushed a little and sat up when Orihime's reiatsu came down the hallway. "Good morning" she greeted blushing a bit.

"Is it really that awkward?" Grimmjow asked

Orihime's face turned red "No, it's just I….well I just-"

Grimmjow cut her off "Didn't see it coming?"

"Well I didn't know that you two were…together" she mumbled then added defensively "Not that there is anything wrong with you both being happy"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both laughed a little "It's okay, we knew it would be a bit awkward seeing as it isn't considered 'normal'" Grimmjow said

"Well nobody is technically 'normal' and you two do make a really cute couple" Orihime admitted

"Nobody's normal, never heard that before" Ulquiorra commented

"Yea, but it's true. No one is the ideal normal that people want and nothing can be perfect"

Grimmjow laughed "You sound like a poet"

Orihime blushed at this "Really?"

"Yea" Ulquiorra agreed

Orihime smile 'They are happy and relaxed here. What will happen after they fight Aizen? I like seeing them happy and laughing especially around me' "Hey, how about I make some breakfast?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other "Actually we will have to decline. Today we wanted to try and find the other espada" Grimmjow said

"Oh, well I'll come with"

"I dunno it's a lot of walking and searching reiatsu" Grimmjow told her

Orihime smiled "I don't mind"

"Okay then we'll leave soon" Ulquiorra stated

Grimmjow got up to go and wake up Nel. And after a little while both came out and the four left. 'Wonder who we'll find' Grimmjow thought to himself. Orihime gasped "Oh no I forgot I have to meet up with Kurosaki-kun for a project at school"

"Uh, okay you should go then" Ulquiorra said

"Okay, sorry guys. Let me know who you find, and be careful I don't want you guys getting hurt"

"We can take care of ourselves, you be careful" Grimmjow said

Orihime smiled a bit and took off in the opposite direction. "Let's get moving I guess" Ulquiorra said reluctantly.

He didn't know who they would find, and that worried him. He knew they had to find them though. He was also worried they may not find anyone, and knew Aizen would eventually come. It was probably for the best they find the others and kill him. He didn't know who would agree and help them or who would become angry and try to fight him alone. If anyone were to fight alone they would probably die. And even if they fought as a group it was still possible someone could die. He wished there was another way. Let alone when they find the other espada and begin training the shinigami may find them and kill them. Then Aizen would be free to do as he pleases. Grimmjow's idea is dangerous, but it seems to be the only way. Eventually Grimmjow tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder. He realized there were to reiatsu that were trying to hide and they felt familiar. Ulquiorra nodded and with Grimmjow grabbing Nel they took off toward the reiatsu. Grimmjow frowned a little when they got closer. They were espada, but they were the last two Grimmjow wanted to find. Nnoitra's eye opened wider when he saw them, and Szayel paid them no attention and just continued doing whatever he was doing. Nnoitra smiled "Never thought I would be any happier to see anyone in my life" He said looking at the two.

"It's not like they are worth our time Nnoitra" Szayel said

"Well that's rude considering we come with a proposal" Ulquiorra said

"Is that so?" Nnoitra asked a bit interested

"Yeah, we come with the chance to kill Aizen" Grimmjow informed

A smile spread across Nnoitra's face. Szayel looked at him for a moment "And the catch?"

"We have to ALL work together" Ulquiorra said

"What's so bad about that?" Nnoitra said then added "Normally I would hate working together, but even I'm not stupid enough to go against that bastard Aizen alone"

"The catch would mainly affect you Nnoitra" Ulquiorra informed

"How so?" He said squinting his eyes

Grimmjow grabbed the little girl clinging to his leg and placed her in front of him. Nnoitra gasped and his eyes grew wide "No, No, that is not happening" Nnoitra screamed

Grimmjow smirked "Shame, but it's not like you're stronger than her real self so she will be more useful" Grimmjow said turning away to walk.

"Wait, I'm stronger than that stupid brat" Nnoitra stated

"I dunno" Grimmjow said innocently

"Damn it I'll prove it! I'll help fight Aizen and prove I'm more useful!"

"Good" Grimmjow said turning back to them again

"And you?" Grimmjow said looking at Szayel who had fallen silent and had been looking down for a while now

"And risk my life on a suicide mission….I think not" He replied eyeing Grimmjow and the others 'Why would they do something so stupid'

"Oh well, guess we can find a better scientist somewhere" Grimmjow claimed

"What? You're crazy! That's impossible!" Szayel complained

"I think we can" Nnoitra agreed

Szayel clenched his fists "No, I won't do it!"

"Now, do you guys have a place to stay?" Nnoitra asked

"I think I know someone who would, but for a price of course" Grimmjow said

"What kind of price?"

"Not for sure, I just know if he does you a favor like staying in his residence for example you owe him" Grimmjow explained

Nnoitra huffed "Fine"

"I'll be right back" Grimmjow said disappearing

Nnoitra then stared down at Nel "Tch, don't see how you can be useful"

"Well, Nel is in her normal form, but someone had to play a mean trick on Nel" Nel replied

"It wasn't mean it was effective, and you are not useful"

"Nnoitra, the deal was we all work together meaning at least until all this is over play nice" Ulquiorra informed

Nnoitra frowned "Fine, but if she gets in my way it's her own fault"

Then Grimmjow flashed back "Seems you two have a place for now" Grimmjow said to Nnoitra and Szayel

"But I'm not helping" Szayel said

"Your point?" Grimmjow said with a smile

"Fine, lead the way" Szayel instructed

Grimmjow turned and walked Nel closely following and the others following as well. Soon they made it to our favorite candy shop. Urahara answered the door waving his fan "Oh, welcome" He said happily

Nnoitra frowned 'I'm gonna hate this guy'

Soon everyone was playing a game of poker then after they headed into the trap door and sparred for a while. Szayel and Nel watched as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra fought back and forth. Soon Urahara came down and gave Szayel a box as soon as he touched it he blacked out momentarily and woke up in a gigai. He inspected it thoroughly and thanked Urahara. This would help with hiding them better. Soon Urahara gave Nnoitra one as well. It was weird for him to have two eyes so he found an eye patch and was happy again. Urahara gave them the soul candy tubes as well and showed them how to use it. Szayel and Nnoitra both smiled 'I'm gonna like him' they both thought.

Sorry about the long chapters they will probably be this way for a while

5 or 6 Espada down a couple to go. Not all espada will be here and I decided not to bring the fraccion in.


	13. Chapter 13

A Different life 13(yay my lucky number lol)

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sparring once again in Urahara's hidden room when they suddenly felt Nnoitra's reiatsu shoot up. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other and sighed. Szayel shook his head "What is that idiot doing?"

"I dunno, but he's not alone" Ulquiorra said noticing the other reiatsu

Urahara frowned "This is probably bad"

"Yes, but they kinda need him to help with the whole kill Aizen thing" Yoruichi stated

"We could probably do it without him" Grimmjow said

Szayel and Nel snickered then Szayel added "Maybe so, but he is stronger than some we are prone to find"

Grimmjow grumbled "Fine"

"Be advised that they are shinigami" Urahara said then added "They probably won't hesitate to kill him, so you may wanna hurry"

With that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra flashed off. Urahara looked at Szayel "You're not going?"

"No reason for all of us to rush off to save that idiot" he replied

Urahara smile "Okay then"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra soon made it to a roof nearby Nnoitra's location and surveyed the situation. There were indeed shinigami, and remembering when they came to Hueco Mundo recognized two of them were captains. One was a small woman with short hair and braids. She was screaming at Nnoitra and seemed very unhappy. The other Grimmjow recognized was the same shinigami that almost killed Nnoitra before. Nnoitra had his weapon out and was fighting off the big shinigami. Other than them were three other shinigami. One was a tiny girl with pink hair. Another was a fat bald guy who looked to be cowering behind the woman captain. And the third was a red headed woman with rather large breasts. "Two captains and three others. We probably shouldn't pick a fight, but if it comes down to one we can probably take them" Ulquiorra said

"Any other time I wouldn't have a problem with fighting, but I only want to fight Aizen" Grimmjow said then added "Plus, if we fight them we give Soul Society a reason to kill us, and you would really hurt a little girl?"

"I should have thought of that"

"Doesn't matter its fine. Now how are we gonna do this?"

"I have no idea. Avoiding a big fight may be a problem. For now it seems the red headed woman is trying to stop a fight"

Matsumoto was standing by Soi Fon hands up trying to tell Kenpachi not to start a fight or kill Nnoitra who seemed irritated she was helping him. He then noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's reiatsu nearby. 'If they don't do something soon there will be a fight' Nnoitra thought this was one of the first times he didn't want to fight. He wanted to get stronger first then he would fight.

Soon a shadow loomed over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra they turned to see a short white haired kid, who appeared to be a captain. "You're a captain?" Grimmjow asked

"What's that suppose to mean of course I am, and you're in trouble now espada" Toshiro warned

Grimmjow laughed a bit "Sorry it's just to me you look like a kid"

"Shut up! I'm not a kid" Toshiro replied

Soon Grimmjow noticed a small reiatsu heading toward where Nnoitra was. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other and shook their heads. "She wouldn't" Grimmjow said

Seeing indeed it was Nel running there Grimmjow added "And she would. Stupid girl"

"Wh..who is she?" Toshiro asked

"Nel" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both said

Toshiro was surprised they actually told him, and at the fact they didn't seem threatened by him being there. Toshiro pulled out his sword "Normally I wouldn't start a fight, but-" he stopped when he saw both of them stand up.

When Nel was by the park she screamed "Nnoitra!" happily

Kenpachi and Nnoitra froze and turned to look at her "Nel what are you doing here?" Nnoitra spat

Soi Fon then went to flash over to the girl and use her as bait, but when she got near the girl she flashed away. "Damn it Nel" Grimmjow grumbled setting her down beside him

Soi Fon looked at him and Ulquiorra in shock "There are more of you here?"

Nnoitra smiled "Took you long enough"

"Shut up. You're lucky we came, we almost decided not to" Grimmjow replied

Toshiro soon flashed over to the others "You espada are to be arrested and brought to Soul Society"

"Yea, that's not happening" Grimmjow said

"I say we just kill them" Soi Fon told the others

Kenpachi soon spoke up "I don't really care if we kill them or not I wanna fight. I want the blue haired or pale one they look strong enough"

Grimmjow laughed "Any other day I would take up that offer, but sadly I'm only bent on fighting and killing Aizen" Grimmjow told him

"Ha, you're probably scared" Nnoitra taunted

"What? Please just because you lost him doesn't mean I would, plus I've gotten a lot stronger since back then" Grimmjow replied

"Right and your rank hasn't gone up because?" Nnoitra said

"Aizen hasn't changed anyone, and we have gotten stronger than before" Ulquiorra told him

"Tch, whatever" Nnoitra huffed

Soi Fon, Omaeda, Toshiro and Matsumoto stared in amazement at the three. How can they fight amongst each other when an enemy is in front of them? They didn't seem to care the shinigami were there. Soon giggling caught everyone's attention. Yachiru and Nel were chasing each other with big smiles on their faces. Nel tackled Yachiru and they both fell laughing. Soon both sat up and Nel whispered something to Yachiru who smiled. Both them jumped up and ran at Grimmjow screaming Kitty. Grimmjow got angry and screamed "I'm not a damn cat!"

"Yes you are!" Nel screamed back

"I wanna see, I wanna see" Yachiru cheered

"I said I'm not a cat, so there is nothing to see" Grimmjow retorted

Kenpachi laughed "Just give in or she won't leave you alone"

Grimmjow huffed "I'm not a cat"

Nel and Yachiru were now standing by him laughing and yelling for him to be a kitty, which he kept saying he couldn't because he wasn't a cat. Soi Fon was getting annoyed they were the enemy how could the others not focus on that? Why weren't they capturing these espada? Why did the espada seem nice? "Explain to me what you espada are doing here." She commanded

"I'm sure there's a good reason" Matsumoto reasoned and received a glare from Soi Fon

"Just answer the question" Toshiro said

Ulquiorra sighed 'Will we have to keep doing this?' "We have left Hueco Mundo to get away from Aizen until we are able to fight him"

"Is this some sort of trick? Aren't you all loyal to him?" Soi Fon questioned

Grimmjow and Nnoitra laughed "That would never happen"

Ulquiorra looked down "There were some espada who were loyal to him, but you didn't see half the things he did"

Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Nel all now looked down sadly remembering all the torture and pain he caused especially when they were first made into espada. Aizen never cared just did whatever he wanted to them. "It sounds like it was horrible" Matsumoto spoke up

"You have no idea. Even if some were loyal to him no one is now" Nnoitra said

"What happened exactly?" Toshiro asked then added "I mean to make you come here now"

"He killed his shinigami friends, and then came after us" Ulquiorra explained

Matsumoto gasped "Who knows who else he killed by now, but we have to avenge them and take Hueco Mundo back from that bastard" Grimmjow added

"We will accomplish that even if Soul Society gets in our way" Nnoitra commented

"I think considering its Aizen Soul Society would help" Toshiro said

Kenpachi laughed "You idiots don't get it they don't want our help"

"We can still help" Toshiro reasoned

"No" Ulquiorra said

"We will do it alone" Nel said

"Only the espada we manage to find" Nnoitra added

"And if Soul Society has a problem with that then we really don't care. We know what we are doing. Also if any espada are taken by Soul Society we will bring them back" Grimmjow stated

"Are you saying you would break into Soul Society to get one of your own back?" Soi Fon asked

"Yes" All four espada said in unison

Everyone was silent momentarily. Then Soi Fon launched through the air toward Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow "We can't let that happen" she screamed expecting the others were attacking as well, but no one moved. Suddenly someone grabbed Soi Fon's hand and stopped her movement. See looked angerly at the person who stopped her then gasped.

Hint of GinXMatsumoto so cute 3


	14. Chapter 14

A Different Life 14

Sorry haven't updated in a while busy with stuff

Anyways sorry about Kenpachi being out of character…or so I think I just don't know exactly how to write him….so yea….on with the story

-  
>"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon gasped<p>

"Calm down Soi Fon." She instructed then looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra "We told you to make this quick"

"Tch, I told you I didn't even wanna come" Grimmjow reminded

"Hey!" Nnoitra complained

With a laugh Yoruichi replied "I suppose you're right"

"Yor..Yoruichi-sama you are helping _them?"_ Soi Fon exclaimed

"Yes, I am. They mean no harm to us. Plus they haven't attacked" Yoruichi explained to her

Kenpachi sighed "I'm bored as hell! Come on Yachiru we're leaving"

Yachiru giggled "Ok Kenny!"

With that Kenpachi took off with Yachiru on his shoulders. "Anyways, Grimmjow shouldn't you and the others be gathering espada?" Yoruichi said

"Yea…..we'll go do that" Grimmjow replied and the other espada nodded.

They then were out of sight. "Yoruichi-sama, how could you help those…those monsters?"

"They don't seem like monsters to me" Matsumoto commented

"That's because they aren't. They are actually very similar to us" Yoruichi said

Toshiro put his hand to his face sighing "Well, since they are gone what are we suppose to tell the captain-commander?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment "Umm…how about they left?"

Toshiro shook his head "You think he will believe that? Our mission was to bring them to Soul Society and if we couldn't do that eliminate them"

"I don't get why you would just let them be here in the real world for all this time" Soi Fon stated

"Perhaps, but they have done nothing wrong" Yoruichi reasoned then added "They fled here to be safe and gain the strength to fight Aizen. When they did that they didn't realize they would become attached and intrigued by the humans who are here. Once they fight off Aizen they will choose to stay or go. I don't believe it is fair if we choose what happens."

"They attacked us!" Soi Fon screamed becoming angry then added "You act like none of that matters. You don't know they could just be tricking us"

"No, Soi Fon you don't know" Yoruichi said then added "If you did then you would defend them too"

"That would never happen!"

"Are they on our side?" Toshiro asked

"As of right now they aren't on a side, but they will not fight or harm anyone besides Aizen. Then they probably will be. They are good, it's just a little harder for them to show" Yoruichi told him

Letting out another sigh "Fine, for now I will let them be, but if they do attack anyone they will be eliminated without a second thought" he replied

Yoruichi smiled "Thank you"

"They better prove themselves" Toshiro told her

"Don't worry me and Urahara are helping them"

"So, then taicho what will we tell the captain-commander?" Matsumoto questioned

"Not sure yet"

"You all can't be serious" Soi Fon said staring at all three in shock

"We are. Soi Fon, what do you choose to do?" Yoruichi asked

"I…I don't like the idea of helping them, but you haven't been wrong on things like this" She stated looking at Yoruichi and closing her eyes tightly stated uncertainly "I won't talk of them to the captain-commander, but you better be right"

Yoruichi smiled and nodded "Good, now you four should get back to Soul Society"

As a Senkaimo(gate thingy) opened they all climbed in. Omaeda looked at Soi Fon "Are you really okay with this taicho?"

"Yes, and Omaeda"

"Yes taicho?"

"Don't question me again" Soi Fon said kicking his shin

"Yes taicho" Omaeda gasped

Matsumoto laughed at this, but was lost in her thoughts once more 'Gin'. Yoruichi waited for the Senkaimo to close and headed back to Urahara's. She walked in to hear Nnoitra laughing "So you do care!"

"No, no I don't" Szayel defended

"What happened here?" she asked Urahara who was standing behind them

"Szayel was watching what went down from a security camera down the street" Urahara replied

Sure enough on the screen was the same park she just came from. "So where are the others?"

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are looking for other espada and Nel is over there sleeping" Urahara said pointing to the sleeping girl on a rock nearby.

Grimmjow sighed "Wonder if we will find anyone else"

"I don't know" Ulquiorra replied clearly as bored as Grimmjow was.

They kept walking for a while when a sudden reiatsu hit them. It seemed familiar, but they couldn't remember it had been a while since everyone was together. They also felt another reiatsu, Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned "Great, the berry is there too"

"We still need to find out who else is there, so come on" Ulquiorra said grabbing Grimmjow and flashing to a corner near Ichigo and the unknown hollow's location.

Slowly peaking around the corner they saw Ichigo standing in an attacking stance while Halibel stared at him "You honestly plan to attack me boy?" she asked

"Well, yea you're an espada" Ichigo replied

"That's it? That's the only reason you have to kill me?"

"Yea, but it's the only reason I need" Ichigo told her

Halibel laughed and then paused sensing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra nearby. "Well it would seem there are different things to do then fight a substitute soul reaper" she said to him then disappeared before his eyes.

'Damn she's fast' Ichigo thought and gave chase to find her with no luck. "Hello boys" Halibel said flashing beside them

"Annoying berry" Grimmjow said

"Yea, he thinks we must fight. Guess it sort of makes since" She replied

All three began walking back to Urahara's "Where are we going exactly?" she asked

"We are going to Urahara's. He'll let you stay there while we continue to find the others." Ulquiorra informed

"Urahara? Who is he?"

"He's a shinigami, but he's on our side" Grimmjow told her

"Okay, and we are finding the others because?"

"We are going to fight Aizen"

Halibel stared at them momentarily "That could be dangerous"

"We know, but if we don't Hueco Mundo remains under his control, and he will come eventually either way. It's better if we grow stronger, and then defeat him. We have many ideas and things getting set up, but we need to find everyone who is left out of the espada to do it. And maybe some other arrancar."

"Who have we found already?"

"Well, there's us two, Stark, Lilinette, Nel, Nnoitra and Szayel" Ulquiorra stated

"Fine, I'll help" Halibel told them

"Good" Grimmjow said

"There is one thing though"

"What?" Ulquiorra asked

"Mila Rose, Sun-sun, and Apache have been killed" Halibel admitted sadly

"We will avenge them" Grimmjow told her then added "We'll avenge everyone who Aizen has killed"

Halibel smiled "I like the sound of that"


	15. Chapter 15

A Different Life 15..Woo hoo made it this far! Ok anyway on with the story…

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Halibel made it to Urahara's shortly after dark. Urahara greeted them all warmly, and they went down into the training room where the others were. "Nnoitra stop pestering me I'm trying as hard as I can" Szayel spat

"Apparently not hard enough because it's not working" Nnoitra retorted

"Guys stops fighting" Nel said

"Shut up! No one asked you!"

"What's going on?" Ulquiorra asked

Szayel looked at them "Everyone else is being an idiot"

"Not true. You're the one taking forever to use your own device!" Nnoitra said

"What device?" Grimmjow asked

"I made a device that would allow us to find reiatsu in a much larger range, and much quicker" Szayel explained then added "And I can't figure out yet what's malfunctioned"

"Spaz" Nnoitra coughed

Halibel shook her head "Still immature as always"

"Yep" Nel agreed

"Anyways, have we made any progress on the other things we need?" Grimmjow asked Szayel

"Some yes, some are still in progress though, but with Urahara's help we are making great progress"

"And when will things be ready to set up?" Ulquiorra asked

"Two weeks from now"

"Will that give us enough time?" Nnoitra wondered out loud

"I think it will" Grimmjow replied then added "But that would only apply to the ones here now. If we train hard then we will be fine, but anyone we find after now will have a hard time catching up"

"Agreed, that's why I brought them here" Yoruichi said

Looking at her everyone saw that Stark, Lilinette, and Barragan were with her. Lilinette smiled "Hey guys"

"Should we still search for others?" Szayel asked then added "If so I could use some help"

Everyone looked at each other and seemed to get lost in thought. After a while Yoruichi and Urahara smiled "I believe you all can do this after a little time" Yoruichi said proudly

"Wait so I'm perfecting my device for nothing" Szayel complained

"Apparently so" Grimmjow replied

"Then we should get training" Nnoitra commented

"What will we do?" Ulquiorra whispered to Grimmjow.

They had trained almost the whole time in this world. Excluding hanging out with Orihime and her friends, and hunting down the espada they have now. Grimmjow understood what Ulquiorra meant. Would they stay here with the others or continue to stay with Orihime? Most of the others began training besides them, Nel, Szayel and Urahara's other residents. "What do we do?" Grimmjow asked more to himself, but Ulquiorra heard.

"I think the others can handle themselves" Yoruichi told the two who then looked at her.

Grimmjow smiled "I think so too, so we will stay with Orihime for now"

"She woulds be upsets if we left now anyways" Nel inferred with a bright smile

"Speaking of which she will be worried if we don't return soon" Ulquiorra said

"True" Grimmjow agreed then added to Yoruichi "Keep track of the other espada. If any of them were to get hurt our chances lessen."

"I can manage" yoruichi said with a smile as the trio took off.

The three arrived home quickly and discovered a crying Orihime. "What happened?" Ulquiorra asked seeing her tears.

She sniffed and looked at them "I'm sorry it's stupid. Don…don't worry about me" she said trying to smile

"Orihime, what's bothering you?" Ulquiorra asked

"We don't care if you think it's stupid, but if something made you cry we want to know." Grimmjow added

Orihime smiled warmly now wiping her face with her sleeve "Well, I was out with Kurosaki-kun" she began.

All three frowned knowing where this was leading. They knew she desperately loved Ichigo. They also knew she felt jealous toward Rukia. Nel yawned "I'm a littles tired, goo night" she said leaving the room.

Grimmjow shook his head 'Sneaky bitch'. "Go on" Ulquiorra urged reluctantly

Orihime smiled more now "You guys care so much about me. Thank you" she said beginning to cry again

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Ulquiorra told her

"No, no these are happy tears!" she said

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other "That's possible?" Grimmjow asked

"Yea, I just hardly know anyone I trust as much as you guys. I can tell you anything and you don't judge me"

"Out loud at least" Grimmjow joked earning Ulquiorra's elbow in his side

Orihime giggled "You always know how to cheer me up. Unlike stupid Kurosaki-kun"

"That's the spirit" Grimmjow said then after being elbowed once more added "I'm joking…he has….potential"

"So what did happen?" Ulquiorra asked realizing they still hadn't reached a point in this conversation

"Oh yea, well I was out with Kurosaki-kun and he decided we should go ice skating. Well I said yes, and when we got there Rukia was there. I don't quite know how to ice skate though, but neither did Rukia. He helped he skate, and seemed to forget about me." She explained sadly

"There are other people who I'm sure would never do that" Ulquiorra told her

"Really? Who?"

"Well you have plenty of other friends" Grimmjow said

"But, I don't want Kurosaki-kun as a friend. I've always loved him"

"Tch, you can do a lot better" Grimmjow commented

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he doesn't deserve you. If he's going to disrespect you then he doesn't deserve you."

Orihime smiled a little "You have a point, but I can't just fall out of love with him"

"Then fall in love with someone else" Ulquiorra advised

"That's…a good idea, but who?"

Grimmjow smirked "How about Ishda? You two seem like a cute match"

"I will try. I mean Ishda is nice and funny…sometimes. He also has always been there for us" Orihime reasoned.

The conversation soon ended and Orihime went to her room. Grimmjow laid down on the couch and Ulquiorra laid beside him. "You really are nicer than people think" Ulquiorra said suddenly

"What do you mean?"

"Well, anyone with eyes…besides Orihime apparently can tell Ishda likes her"

"So"

"So, you act like you hate him"

"I do" Grimmjow stated blankly

"You say you do"

"And I mean it"

"You don't hate them, all of them at least"

"What's your point Ulqui?"

"My point is I'm happy I can see the real you. Most people don't"

"You sound like such a girl"

"Do not… I do don't I?"

"Yes, but you're such a pretty girl" Grimmjow said smirking and received a punch "Oww what was that for?" he added

"For calling me a girl"

"But I called you pretty too"

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra warned

"Fine, you're not a girl, or pretty"

"Good" He said with a smile looking at Grimmjow

"What?" Grimmjow asked seeing the look in his eyes

"Do you think we can beat him?"

"Of course, we'll fight until we can't and he'll be dead long before then"

"I don't know if we will be enough"

"We will he's one stupid shinigami"

"He still almost killed us all"

"You seem to not realize that 7 of the espada are still alive and willing to fight back. We will fight him and we will win"


	16. Chapter 16

Different life 16

Shout out: Sygonia, funny you asked about the shinigami because more are coming in this chapter and in future chapters, and I'm glad you like the fan fiction even if updates are a bit slow

I would also like to thank my other fans and am sad to admit I only have a few more chapters planned

Anyways…on to the chapter :D

The next few days plans went along smoothly and preparations were being made for the battle for Hueco Mundo. The sun was just rising and all of the espada jumped up quickly. A very powerful reiatsu had formed with a few others. They did know it wasn't Aizen, and that it was very near Urahara's shop. Nel and Orihime ran into the living room where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were already standing in alert. "What's goings on?" Nel asked

"Seems the others are about to have guests, and from the feel of it they're shinigami" Grimmjow replied

Orihime knew the reiatsu, but couldn't remember who it belonged to. Though she could tell besides the strong reiatsu, Soi Fon, Omaeda and two others were there. "This can't be good" she mumbled

"No, we have to get over there" Grimmjow said walking towards the door, but Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and stopped him

"We can't, it would only make things worse. For now I'm sure Urahara and the other have some idea of what to do. After all we already knew sooner or later more of Soul Society would figure it out"

Grimmjow clinched his fists tight "I hope you're right" Grimmjow said then added "But I hate doing nothing"

"You don't have to do nothing" Orihime commented

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow asked confused

"I mean, I will go and see what's happening"

"As much as I want to help them sending you there would make it really bad. They have no idea you are helping us at this point, and it should stay that way" Grimmjow told her

"Bu…but I can help"

"Thank you Orihime, but you have helped enough. You can't let Soul Society know you're involved right now. It's too dangerous" Ulquiorra told her

"He's right. We appreciate what you want to do, but it's not necessary and we will not endanger you like that" Grimmjow added.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other in surprise when they felt the reiatsu nearby. "Yoruichi you know what to do" he said and walked towards the door

Yoruichi rushed to the secret room where the espada were. They all seemed a little on edge, but were trusting her every command

"To what do I owe this honor?" Urahara asked in sing song voice sliding open the door.

In front of him stood the old captain-commander who seemed angry, Soi Fon who kept glaring angrily at Omaeda and then slightly upset, Ukitake, and Kyoraku who seemed to be a little saddened. "No time for games Kisuke, where are they?" The captain-commander asked

"Where are who exactly if I may?"

"You know what he means Kisuke" Soi Fon said looking a bit ashamed then added after seeing Urahara make a confused face "The espada, where are you hiding them?"

"Espada?" Urahara exclaimed surprised the continued "Here, in Kurakura Town?"

"Kisuke, please don't make this any harder" Ukitake pleaded

"I'm afraid I know nothing of espada here" Urahara urged

"Step aside Kisuke" the captain-commander commanded and Urahara did so

"Do you know the exact ones that are supposedly here?" Urahara asked

"We know a majority of them are here" Kyoraku told him then became quiet after the captain-commander looked at him

"Okay, but no espada are here" Urahara urged again as they got closer to the floor hatch

"Now be still" Yoruichi commanded quietly

Urahara lead the other shinigami down and showed them the empty appearing room. "See no one here!"

"Something seems strange" the captain-commander stated scanning the room with his eyes. He then added "Search the building, and remember keep some of them alive if possible"

"Some?" Urahara questioned

"Yes, we don't need all of them, but we can interrogate two or three" he explained

The espada glanced at each other quickly and began watching as the shinigami searched the room. Yoruichi quickly slipped away from them to the ladder. "What's going on here?" she asked

Urahara looked at her and she smiled slightly, which only he saw. Then tilted her head "You gonna answer?"

"Oh, well apparently we are hiding espada here" Urahara explained to her

"Espada? Here?" She asked and began laughing "That's ridiculous"

"You and Kisuke have been known to go against us on many things" the captain-commander said staring at her then continued "If either of you have anything to do with the espada there will be severe punishment. That also goes for anyone else involved"

"That is to be expected from you captain-commander" Yoruichi commented

"Good, now I will give you one chance to give up the espada. I only do this because you have helped Soul Society in the past. This is very generous considering the trouble you have caused as well." He said

"If we knew where they were we would tell you sir. And with all due respect even if we have done wrong in your eyes many feel the opposite." Yoruichi retorted

"Then it is understood that any espada are here, and if even one happens to be here you accept the consequences?" he asked

"Yes sir"

"Also if they were here, wouldn't you feel some trace of reiatsu?" Urahara questioned

"I suppose, but you have proven it is possible to conceal reiatsu" the captain-commander insisted

AAAAA-ChooOOO!

"What was that?" Soi Fon asked

"I believe it was a sneeze" Yoruichi responded and bit her lip

"Uh-yes my allergies are acting up" Urahara stated "Sorry"

Meanwhile all the hiding espada were glaring at Nnoitra who had really sneezed. "But it didn't sound like it came from him" Omaeda pointed out

"He is correct" Kyoraku said

"Then if it wasn't really Kisuke who was it?" Ukitake asked out loud

"But, it was me" Urahara pleaded then added "Who would lie about a sneeze?"

"Someone who had something to hide" Omaeda said

"Omaeda shut up" Soi Fon ordered

"No, he's right" Kyoraku stated

"Soi Fon why are you making such a request of your subordinate?" the captain-commander asked

"I…I..uh didn't want him to say something stupid, sir" she said

Aaaaaa-ChOOOO!

"Okay that was not Kisuke" Kyoraku commented

"It sounded like it came from over there" Ukitake said pointing

The espada who were now ready to kill Nnoitra froze. Ukitake had indeed pointed toward where they were. The captain-commander walked over to where he was standing in front of them. They all were now holding their breath.


	17. Chapter 17

A Different Life 17

Ok so in the previous chapter I said I would only have a few more chapters, but I came up with a couple ideas with the help of my friends. Yea so sorry for the slow updates life and school keep becoming bothersome xD

The espada kept starring at the captain-commander as he searched around where they were. "Something is weird in this room" he stated and looked at Urahara and Yoruichi "Care to explain?"

"No, there's nothing to explain" They both responded in unison

"Sir, it would seem no one else is here" Soi Fon claimed

"Perhaps not, but something still seems strange about all this"

"Why would we even help espada? I mean they still work for Aizen right?" Yoruichi asked

The captain commander sighed "Since there are no signs of the espada here for now I will assume they are not and the information we received is wrong. So we will be leaving, but if any signs of espada do appear they will be apprehended and brought back to Soul Society. And anyone who has helped them or had any knowledge of them and kept quiet will be charged with treason. Am I clear?" he finished looking at everyone in the room.

All nodded in agreement. The captain-commander soon opened a Senkaimo and the shinigami left. Urahara and Yoruichi sighed in relief. Just then the tarp that had been hiding the espada fell. "Good thing they didn't stay longer" Lilinette giggled

"It's not funny. We don't want to be caught remember?" Nnoitra said

"Yea, and sneezing multiple times while we are hiding really helped with that" Halibel retorted

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra soon joined the others having left Nel with Orihime. "So who were your guests?" Grimmjow asked

"Oh just the captain-commander and some of his captains" Szayel answered

"Yea, as if it would matter to them, you were no help" Nnoitra said receiving dirty looks from everyone in the room

"It's not like you were fighting them. So, we assumed you were hiding as planned, meaning if we did show up you it would give everyone away." Ulquiorra told him

"Let alone it would also possibly endanger everyone who has been helping us, especially Urahara and Yoruichi" Grimmjow added

"Tch, whatever" Nnoitra said

"Complaining about them defiantly makes all of us forget how stupid you were" Halibel stated looking at him

"Wait, what did he do now?" Grimmjow asked

"He kept sneezing" Lilinette said "And we were this close to being caught" she added pinching her fingers close together

"Shut up you stupid little brat!" Nnoitra screamed

"Make me" she retorted sticking her tongue out

Nnoitra moved to attack her, but the look in Stark's eyes told him to do otherwise so he stood still, It was kinda hard because he was still mad. "Good, so with that out of your systems" Szayel said sitting down at his computer and clicking away at keys.

He looked over at the others "Come here" he said like they were stupid

They did and were soon looking at multiple screens with rooms and halls. Looking at the monitors they soon realized Szayel had tapped into the cameras of Las Noches. Most rooms and halls were empty. Some had dried puddles of blood and a few like the room they were forced to have tea in had decomposing bodies. Lilinette stared unblinking and began shaking, so Stark lead her away. The others felt sick. "That bastard left most of it how it was" Grimmjow guessed

One camera was pointing at Aizen's thrown where he was sleeping. "He doesn't deserve to sleep" Halibel said looking at the other monitors.

Even though the bodies were decomposing they could tell who they were: Tousen, Gin, Yammi, Zommari, Aaroniero, Charlotte, Findorr, Ggio, Mila Rose, Shawlong, Yylfordt, and a lot of Szayel's old fraccion were all dead. Grimmjow and Halibel were both visibly pissed. Szayel noticed his brother and looked slightly saddened. They all were upset. Most of the ones they can see slaughtered through the screens were people they saw and talked to all the time. "Damn him" Grimmjow growled

No one saw Ulquiorra slip his hand over Grimmjow's. He knew it wasn't much, but he could tell Grimmjow stopped shaking. "When he comes here we will kill him with no regret!" Halibel said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I knew Aizen was horrible, but this goes far beyond that. This is pure evil" Yoruichi said as she stared at the screen.

"I think he knew Szayel would break into the security system" Grimmjow said

"Yea, it seems like he's taunting us" Nnoitra added.

"All the more reason to kill him" Szayel stated

"I think it's best if we turn it off" Yoruichi commented

"Got it" Szayel said turning off all the cameras, but for some reason the one on Aizen's thrown wouldn't shut off

"She meant all of them" Nnoitra told him

"I know it won't shut off. I can't get it to shut off" Szayel said

"Guys, Aizen is gone" Ulquiorra stated

The others all quickly looked at the screen. He was right Aizen was no longer sleeping on the thrown. Instead the room was empty. "Can you turn the others back on?" Barragan asked

"I think so, but why?" Szayel asked

"So we can figure out what he's doing" Barragan said

"Makes sense, do it" Grimmjow commented "I wanna know what that bastards up to"

"Alright" Szayel said getting to work

Soon all the cameras were back on, but there was no sign of Aizen. Stark who had left Lilinette with Halibel in conversation frowned as he looked at the screens "That makes no sense"

"He can't just up and disappear" Barragan stated.

"Damn it where did he go?" Grimmjow wondered out loud

Just then all the screens turned statically. "I can't make it go back to normal. What's going on?" Szayel said becoming confused.

"Then allow me" A voice from the monitors said and Aizen appeared

This frightened them causing Szayel to fall backwards out of his chair and the other three to jump back. Everyone else soon stared at the monitors angrily. Aizen laughed psychotically then spoke "Nice to know you all still care about me"

"Tch, yea right" Grimmjow retorted

"Must you always be defiant?"

"How..How did you know I would break into the cameras?" Szayel asked standing up

"I'm not stupid" Aizen said which urged a snicker from most of them he then added "Nice to see you all are still so childish"

"Get off of my computer!" Szayel shouted

Laughing Aizen replied "No"

"Just do what he says!" Nnoitra yelled

"And why would I listen to any of you?"

"It would be wise if you do" Barragan stated

"That's debatable

"Whatever the case is the next time we see you we will kill you!" Halibel warned

"Szayel" Grimmjow said looking at the computer cord.

"Got it" Szayel said and unplugged the computer making the screens go black

"How did he do that?" Nnoitra asked Szayel

"I have no idea" Szayel answered

"He knew what Szayel was going to do before he did it" Grimmjow commented

"That doesn't matter" Halibel replied

"What if he knows everything else we plan to do?"

"That is very unlikely" Yoruichi said

"How so?" Ulquiorra asked

"He probably doesn't expect you to do anything" Yoruichi told him then added "Plus what you all have done so far is by all means amazing. He won't expect that, also you're much stronger now. All of you, and I'm sure you can beat him."

"He may have gotten stronger as well" Stark stated

"We still have to fight. We can't give up now. Even if it is possible we will fail" Ulquiorra commented

"Yea, we've trained to hard and fought to get here. We got stronger for this purpose. We have to kill Aizen even if he could know what we've done" Grimmjow said

"And if he does know our plan?" Nnoitra asked

"Then we keep fighting even if our plan fails" Stark said

"Okay, so if he knew the cameras would be broken into then it's possible he knows where we are. This also means he's more prone to come here now, and that works in our favor. But it also means that it will only become more dangerous, so we can't chicken out." Grimmjow stated then added "So if anyone has any doubts then it's time for you to leave."

"I didn't want to do this at first, but I didn't realize how much it meant and what will happen because of it. Now I realize I will be in this until the end" Szayel said

"I just wanna kill that bastard" Nnoitra said then continued "So, I won't back out now"

"He deserves to be killed for all that he has done. I know we followed him, but he needs to be taken down" Ulquiorra added

"I agree, the ones who have died will be avenged" Halibel said

"Yea, I'm not backing out either." Stark stated and Lilinette nodded in agreement

"I'm already here, and I'm supposed to be ruling in Hueco Mundo not him" Barragan told them then added "Plus, you all are not so bad, so I will help"

"It's obvious I'm in" Grimmjow pointed out

"We will help where we can" Urahara stated

"We are aware you want to fight Aizen alone, but we will do whatever is necessary to help" Yoruichi added.

Sorry if you like any of the people killed, but those are the ones I know the names of and I probably spelled some of the names wrong

The shinigami will come back later and so will Nel and the others


	18. Chapter 18

Different Life 18

"Szayel is it ready yet?" Nnoitra asked annoyed

"Almost, be patient" he replied calmly

"Hurry up!" Nnoitra complained

"Why are you so worked up?" Lilinette asked

"I'm not worked up!"

"Yea you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yea you are!"

"No I'm fucking not!"

The others sighed "You have been worked up" Grimmjow said

"Have not"

"Quit being a child!" Nel told him

The others laughed at this. "I'm not going to be told to stop being a child by a child"

"You just were" Ulquiorra commented

"Shut up Ulquiorra! No one asked you" Nnoitra shouted

"Okay, you're seriously getting on my nerves" Halibel stated

"Yea, what the hell is up with you?" Stark asked

"You are more annoying than usual" Grimmjow pointed out

"Tch, no I'm not"

"Nnoitra, just tell us what's up and, if you don't want to then get the fuck over whatever it is"

Nnoitra sighed staring at Grimmjow "I really hate you"

"Am I supposed to care?"

"Alright, calm down" Szayel said then added "All of us are a little stressed and need to calm down. It's helping nothing"

"He's right" Stark agreed

"We all just need to focus on what we need to do" Halibel stated

"Fighting amongst ourselves just makes it easier for Aizen, which I might add could be getting ready to come here" Ulquiorra told them

"Right lets all try to get along!" Orihime said receiving stares from all the espada

"Stay out of it!" Nnoitra shouted

"Don't talk to her that way" Grimmjow warned

"I can do what I want"

"If you've forgotten she's one of the only reasons you can do anything here. She has helped us a lot"

Nnoitra sighed "Fine"

"Good, now let's all try to get focused again. Oh and it's done" Szayel said tossing something to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark and Halibel then added "You guys should know what to do"

All four nodded and flashed off. "So, it begins" he commented

"You sound worried" Barragan pointed out

"Well, I am a little"

"Are you saying you're scared?" Nnoitra asked

"A little, I mean all of us could die"

"You're going to be here the whole time" Barragan commented

"I know, but if you all fail.." He began, but stopped when he was smacked in the head by Yoruichi "They won't fail" she added

"You don't know that" Nnoitra stated

"But I do, Aizen is a fool and you all are not…..at least most of you aren't" she said looking at Nnoitra

"Are you saying I am?"

"Figure it out"

Nnoitra growled. Just then the others flashed back. "Is it done?" Szayel asked

All four nodded "We are ready now" Grimmjow said

"Are you sure?" Nnoitra asked

"Yea, what are you scared?" Grimmjow teased

"Tch,…No" Nnoitra replied

"You are" Lilinette said

"No I'm not!" Nnoitra screamed

"Alright calm down" Ulquiorra told them and they did

"This is really happening isn't it?" Nel asked

"Yea, it is" Grimmjow told her "But we won't fail"

"How do you knows?"

"We just do" Halibel informed her.

She smiled and nodded. "Nels wants to helps everybody"

"We know, but you can't" Stark told her

"Why not?"

"Because you're stupid and useless" Nnoitra said then received a hit in the head from Grimmjow.

"It's because you are in that form, you are vulnerable that way and Aizen would defiantly use that" Stark told her

"But Nel isn't really a child!" Nel cried

"We know, but you want to see your brothers again right?" Grimmjow asked

"Well yea" Nel replied

"We already told you there is a chance that when Aizen comes, and even after he is dead that we can no longer open a gargantuan. Meaning you could never go back" Grimmjow told her then added "So you have to go the moment we feel Aizen is coming"

Nel frowned "But if Nel leaves, and a gargantuan can't be opened again I could never come back here?"

"No, you could not" Barragan said

"But what about you guys? You could never come home!"

"We know" Ulquiorra commented

"We have known what could happen for a while, and are okay with that" Halibel stated

"Why can't we all just go?" Nel asked

"Because the gargantuan we open will only be able to open for a moment" Lilinette told her

"Why?"

"Because Aizen has blocked our way of opening gargantuan, so the only chance we will have to send you through is when Aizen opens a gargantuan to come here" Szayel explained "That is also why we must fight him in this world".

"That's not fair! Nel wants to stay then!"

"That is no longer an option" Ulquiorra told her

"We told you if you couldn't return to your real form before Aizen came then we would send you back. And seeing as it hasn't happened we don't know when or if it even will. We can't let you fight like you are now. You know all this" Grimmjow added

"I don't care Nel wants to stay now!" Nel screamed

"It's not happening okay! So stop whining!" Nnoitra yelled

Nel began crying and all the espada felt a little bad, but their minds were set. They all knew it would probably play out like this. And they weren't going to risk letting her stay. Things were already set for Aizen to come, and now was going to be the hardest part: waiting. "There is no other way Nel" Grimmjow informed

"You're mean, all of you are. I hate all of you!" Nel screamed and started to run away, but fell down.

Yoruichi picked her up "Stop that Nel"

"No!" She screamed

"You're just proving that you are still a child" Nnoitra said

Nel's eyes grew wider "Am not!"

"Nel stop it" Grimmjow ordered

Nel looked at him sadly then looked down "It's not fair"

"Yes it is Nel; you knew what we had planned."

"I know, but….I don't want to leave everyone"

"You're not, we are protecting you"

"Kitty protects Nel too much, everyone does"

"Well, if no one did then you wouldn't be here now"

"Nel knows that, but I can't just leave"

"You have to Nel" Ulquiorra told her

"It's one of the reasons we are fighting so hard. To free our home, this way if the gargantuan won't open again we know there are ones there who can be happy with it" Szayel said

"Also, if we did fail here someone would have to be there to stop Aizen" Nnoitra urged

"So Nel is helping?"

"Yea, you are" Grimmjow stated

Nel smiled though she was still crying. Suddenly all the espada had a sickening feeling. Then looked at each other "Szayel everything is in its proper place right?" Nnoitra asked

"Yes" Szayel responded the gargantuan will open at the planned spot

Urahara and Yoruichi finally caught on "Aizen's coming?"

"Yes" Grimmjow told them then looking at the others added "It's time"

The others nodded and Grimmjow looked at Szayel "The moment Aizen releases the block on the gargantuan make sure Nel gets through then block it off your-self"

Szayel nodded. "We should go" Halibel noted "He will open it soon"

The others nodded. Szayel threw a walkie-talkie to Halibel. "When you get to the spot let me know"

Then Urahara threw something to all of them. They then flashed off in the blink of an eye. "You think they can do it?" Szayel asked Yoruichi

"I do" She responded

He turned his own walkie-talkie on and they waited for what felt like hours (really only a few minutes) then Halibel's voice came through the speaker "We are in place"

"Got it" Szayel responded then pressed a few keys on his keyboard and added "Good luck"

The others were above many abandoned warehouses, which they made sure were empty. After telling Szayel they were in place they watched as a large barrier surrounded the whole area. It was large enough for them to fight in. They were mostly away from humans and the barrier prevented any person or shinigami from entering or leaving. Szayel had made it specific for this fight. They all looked at each other and simultaneously sent their reiatsu as high as possible. This would challenge Aizen and with the gargantuan going to be forced to open within the barrier would have them set up for the battle. The down side is there was no way the other shinigami could miss what they were doing, but they won't be able to interfere. Another bad thing is they would most likely show up at Urahara's where Szayel, Nel, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and Orihime were. As if on cue a Senkaimo appeared by Urahara's and soon after shinigami came out. Then the gargantuan began opening before them. "It's time" Szayel said to Nel

He then realized that Nel was gone. He was more focused on timing the opening of the gargantuan. And Urahara and Yoruichi were focused on the shinigami who were now coming down. They had no choice Urahara and Yoruichi backed to where Szayel and Orihime were. Tessai quickly mumbled something and sat down as a barrier formed around all five. Szayel sighed in relief this would keep the shinigami back for a while. "Kisuke, Shihoin, Tsukabishi, Orihime Inoue, and Espada! You are breaking the law and are to be taken to Soul Society immediately and sentenced" Chojiro screamed

"Sorry that's not happening" Yoruichi said

"You were given a chance and have only done this to yourselves" the captain-commander told them

"This is more important than you understand" Urahara stated then added "And I'm afraid we are too busy to be under arrest"

"Urahara" Szayel said

"Yea I know do it. There's no time"

Szayel clicked a few keys and sighed "The others better be careful"

"I'm sure they will be fine" Orihime urged

"Yes, but they are going to kill me for losing Nel" Szayel pointed out

He was worried about the small girl and the fact that Grimmjow was most likely going to kill him. Meanwhile, Aizen stepped out of the gargantuan and was shocked when it disappeared. "How interesting" He commented then eyed all seven espada in front of him then added "It ends here"

Note: Shihoin is Yoruichi's last name, Tsukabishi is Tessai's last name, and Chojiro is the first squad lieutenant

I made it that the espada can feel when Aizen is going to come around and they always feel ill when he does. That's how they knew he was preparing to come, plus I think their animal type instincts would give them some hint.

Hope you keep reading

I know updates are slow, sorry


	19. Chapter 19

Different life 19

The gargantuan by Szayel closed as well. The shinigami watched as it closed and realized no one seemed to have gone in or come out. "What was that gargantuan here for?" Soi Fon asked

"To send someone back" Yoruichi said blankly then continued "But it seems it didn't work that way"

"What do you mean?" the captain-commander asked

"We mean the person meant to go through left before we could send her" Urahara explained

"You were sending an espada back?" Ukitake questioned

"Yes, but now we can't, and may not be able to ever send her back"

"What do you mean?" the captain-commander demanded to know

"We mean that the gargantuan are now blocked off, as well as your Senkaimo" Szayel said

"What? Why would you do that?" Soi Fon commanded

"So Aizen cannot escape. Seeing as he is able to open gargantuan we had to cut him off from that ability, plus the fact he is a shinigami means he could possibly open a Senkaimo. We don't want him to be able to leave, and so far our plans are falling into place."

"Aizen? He is here?" the captain-commander demanded then added "How can you leave vital information like this unmentioned to us?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you"

"And the rest of you agree?"

"Yes" Urahara and Yoruichi said at the same time.

Tessai nodded and Orihime looked down. "You are all fools and will be severely punished"

"Yea, but Aizen has to die first" Urahara stated

"Perhaps, but this is not the proper way"

"Proper?" Szayel exclaimed then added "He doesn't deserve proper, and there is nothing you can do to stop anything happening now"

"What are you saying?" Ukitake asked

"I'm saying you cannot interfere with the others"

"And how is that?" Soi Fon questioned

"There is a large barrier that no shinigami or human can penetrate. Only an espada can. Meaning you are powerless" Szayel exclaimed

"Don't get to cocky espada" the captain-commander said and drew his sword

"That will help nothing" Urahara told him and chanted something.

The barrier around them grew slightly and hardened immensely. The captain-commander swung his sword down on the barrier, and as promised had no effect. The captain-commander grew angry "This will not be forgotten. Treason is not welcome in Soul Society!" he screamed

"We know" Yoruichi said then added "And when this is over all of us including the other espada will accept the consequences, but only then"

"Sir, what are your commands?" Soi Fon asked

"Do everything you can to break the barrier" he said then added "And if the pink haired espada was telling the truth then once we are done with that and have these five in custody go stop Aizen"

The other shinigami all looked at each other. "It seems these espada know what they're doing. I don't even feel Aizen's reiatsu." Kyoraku stated

"What are you saying?" Chojiro asked

"I'm saying I agree with them"

"You speak treason!" Chojiro said

"I know, but they are right" Kyoraku told him

"You will face the same punishment as them. Ukitake arrest Kyoraku Shunsui" the captain-commander commanded

Ukitake looked at his friend then at the captain-commander "I cannot"

"And why is that?"

"Because I agree" Ukitake said and flashed beside his friend

"Then you seek the same fate?"

"I only seek to do what is right"

Soi Fon and Toshiro as well as Matsumoto flashed beside the others as well. "You all choose to disobey orders?"

"Yes" Toshiro answered

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other then nodded. Urahara motioned to Tessai who mumbled something. Then the barrier grew lager causing the five to also be in the barrier. Now only the captain-commander, Byakuya, Renji (who kept glaring at Szayel), and Chojiro stood outside the barrier.

Meanwhile, Aizen stood with a cocky smile. "My dear espada, it's time for you all to die"

"Tch, it's going to be the other way" Nnoitra stated

Aizen laughed manically. "I guess we shall see then"

"Let's make this quick as possible" Halibel said

Simultaneously the espada all drew their swords and took a fighting stance. Aizen did the same. The espada all had a deadly gleam in their eyes that Aizen had never seen before. He wouldn't admit it, but it frightened him "You all have decided your fate challenging me, your numbers make no difference. I will kill you all"

"Good luck with that" Barragan said

At this time Stark and Lilinette became one. The others had decided this would be best and not to release unless it was their only choice. "Hmm, you all seem serious at wanting to kill me" Aizen said

"We are, you will atone for everything you have done" Halibel told him and shot off like a bullet toward him

He blocked it and just barely missed an attack from Stark. Twisting he then avoided Nnoitra. Now he was crossed blades with Grimmjow "You will never win" Aizen said

"That's what you think" Grimmjow retorted and continued attacking. Ulquiorra appeared behind Aizen and attacked sending Aizen sideways.

Aizen tried to make the others think Stark was him, and couldn't understand why they still kept coming for him and were not backing down. They were a lot stronger than before they left Hueco Mundo. He hadn't expected them to become more powerful so quickly. A piercing pain on his left arm brought him out of his thoughts. Nnoitra had cut him while the others were distracting him. Aizen knew he had to think quickly. He began firing off kido at the espada, but they dodge it quickly. Then he got a hit on Nnoitra and Barragan sending them both flying. He fired off a large ball of fire that went in all directions causing all of them to fall to the ground. Aizen quickly grabbed Nnoitra as the others got back in the sky. "No one move" he commanded

Grimmjow snickered "You really think holding him hostage will make us stop fighting?"

Nnoitra smiled as he quickly swung his sword backwards, but was stabbed by Aizen in the process and began falling to the ground. Grimmjow quickly caught Nnoitra by the arm as the others began attacking again. "I'm fine" Nnoitra said panting

"Whatever" Grimmjow retorted and shot back up to the others

Nnoitra smiled "Tch, he cares" he said to himself

Ulquiorra managed to cut Aizen's leg and Stark cut him in the chest. Aizen was becoming fatigued and was slowing down, and it seemed to him the espada only grew faster and more powerful. It was as if the longer they fought him the stronger they were becoming. Grimmjow made a large gash on his back and Halibel got his left arm almost cutting a vital vein. Nnoitra was soon back in the sky fighting as well. Aizen again used kido to cause them all to back away. He quickly took a chance and fired at the already vulnerable Nnoitra. The others from where they were would be unable to help him. "Nnoitra!" the others screamed

Soon another voice shouted "Nnoitra!" and suddenly a pink cloud formed down below.

With seconds to spare someone appeared before Nnoitra.

I realize the captain-commander is a little ooc, but I wanted him to seem like an obstacle that keeps trying to get in the way (sorry)

Anyways I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction


	20. Chapter 20

Different Life 20

The others quickly realized who it was, but could do nothing as Nel was struck down. Nnoitra quickly caught her and laid her safely on the ground as the others attacked Aizen with a mad fury. "Nel, why did you do that? What are you even doing here?" Nnoitra asked panicking

"It's okay" Nel said "Nel grew big again and protected Nnoitra"

"I can see that" Nnoitra said and to his own surprise felt hot tear welling up, but he didn't let them fall.

He wouldn't let Nel see. She probably didn't even know how bad she was. Her face was almost covered with blood, and she had a deep wound on her shoulder that went to her stomach. "Hold on Nel" he told her and pulled her into his arms.

"I will" she said smiling

He didn't understand how she could be smiling at a time like this. She kept looking at him "Don't leave me, don't leave everyone okay Nel?" he pleaded

The others kept pushing Aizen back and Halibel pulled out the walkie-talkie Szayel gave her "He's almost in place, and we need Orihime now" she said

"Got it" came Szayel's reply

Orihime looked at the others "how do I get there?" she asked

"Tessai" Yoruichi said

"Understood" Tessai replied then mumbled something.

Upon doing this a hole opened in the barrier and grabbing Orihime Yoruichi shot off and the hole closed once more. "What happened?" Urahara asked

"I don't know" Szayel said looking for a camera near the area he could use.

His barrier appeared to be blocking and signals from cameras in the area. "I can't find anything" Szayel said voice shaking slightly and added "I have a bad feeling it has to do with Nel"

"Oh dear" Urahara said

Aizen was being pushed, but still kept fighting to try and get away, which the espada were not letting happen. No matter how many times he used kido they kept getting back up and attacking immediately. Out of nowhere a yellow blur came from the shadows sending Aizen back further "He's in place" Halibel said into the walkie-talkie.

Szayel pressed some buttons then a beam of light shot up around Aizen. The espada jumped away quickly. When they looked over to where the blur stopped they saw Wonderweiss. Aizen tried to escape, but found he couldn't get out of the beams range "What is this!" Aizen cried angrily

"It is what will lead to your demise" Stark replied

"What do you mean?"

"He means it's over Aizen" Ulquiorra said

"You're lying. I can't lose"

"But you have" Grimmjow said then added "You lost the moment you came here"

"Nooooo!" Aizen screamed

All the espada including Wonderweiss, Nnoitra and Nel powered up their ceros. Grimmjow was powering up a Gran Ray Cero and Ulquiorra was using his Cero Oscures. All at once the beam of light disappeared and all ceros were fired of in unison. This instantly fried Aizen who fell to the ground with a thud and turned to ash. "Think we over did that a little?" Stark asked and separated from Lilinette again.

"No" the others said at the same time

Then they flashed down to the ground. "Szayel you can let the barrier down" Halibel told him.

Szayel pressed a button and the barrier instantly shattered. Shortly after Yoruichi arrived with Orihime, everyone was on the ground by Nel. Nnoitra was still holding her and she complained when Grimmjow tried to move away. She was holding his hand, and she kept growing more and more tired. The others were growing worried. Orihime quickly put up her orange healing barrier. She couldn't help them all at once, but not all of them were hurt real badly. So, she helped the more severely hurt ones first. Szayel was finally able to access a camera nearby, but it wasn't close enough to tell how hurt everyone was. They had to guess based on the red they could see and the size of the barrier Orihime put up. "Will she be okay?" Lilinette asked sadly.

"I think we made it just in time" Orihime replied

She looked around everyone seemed upset. They had all grown much closer than ever. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked the saddest among them all, besides Lilinette who was now crying. "Why did she do it? Why did she get in the way?" Nnoitra asked Grimmjow who was sitting beside him

"Obviously she cares about you" Grimmjow replied

"If she would have left like she was supposed to this wouldn't have happened. This is Szayel's fault."

"She's a brave girl and though I admit Szayel is an idiot she made the decision to come here, and she made the decision to protect you"

"I guess so, but Szayel is definitely dead when we get back"

"Agreed"

"I still don't get why she did it"

"Love makes people do strange things" Yoruichi said

They didn't notice she was beside them while they were talking and both jumped a bit. "What?" They both asked

"I said love makes people do stupid things. Geez guys pay attention"

"Love?" Nnoitra repeated

"Yes, love"

"So, Nel loves him?" Grimmjow asked

"Yes silly, just like Ulquiorra loves you"

"Huh?" Ulquiorra asked hearing his name, but nothing else

"Nothing" Yoruichi said laughing

"If you say so" Ulquiorra said suspiciously then turned his attention back to Stark who he was talking to.

Meanwhile, Szayel was still trying to find a good angle on a camera by them to see what happened, but was failing and becoming frustrated. He was really hoping he was wrong at the feeling that Nel was the one who needed help. Mainly because he would feel guilty if she was hurt after he was supposed to watch her, but also because he was sure Grimmjow and maybe a few of the others would literally try to kill him. And that's if they didn't succeed in killing him. "Are you okay?" Urahara asked after realizing Szayel was literally punching the keys.

"Uhh, yea" Szayel replied then added "Just a bit worried about the others"

"I'm sure they will be fine now that Orihime-chan is there"

"Plus from the reiatsu we felt they seemed strong" Soi Fon commented

"Strong or not when they return their fates are sealed" the captain-commander stated

"Actually your fates are sealed depending on how things go when they return" Szayel said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Renji asked

"I mean I haven't reactivated any Senkaimo or Gargantuan"

"So, you are saying we are trapped here" Byakuya stated

"Yes"

"We could always activate it the same way you would" Renji said

"One problem with that"

"What?" Renji asked

Szayel rubbed his forehead in irritation the ushered to the barrier stating simply "You are on the outside, my friend"

"Tsukabishi cannot hold up that barrier forever" the captain-commander pointed out

"Perhaps, but he's not the only shinigami in here" Urahara pointed out

Nel slowly tried to get up, but couldn't do so. Grimmjow and Nnoitra helped her up and everyone walked back to Urahara's. Mainly because they knew when they got there it would mean their time here may be over. Also because they used a lot of their energy to take out Aizen, and finally it was a beautiful night. Nel kept complaining until Grimmjow carried her on his back, which after complaining himself did. Nel's only explanation was she wanted her brother to carry her. The others found this adorable and Grimmjow finally did. Now was a time he wished she would be a little girl again.


	21. Chapter 21

Different Life 21

Someone told me that the proper term for the espada gate thing is Garganta…my bad

Eventually the espada, Orihime and Yoruichi made it back to Urahara's. They were still reluctant to go inside because they knew the shinigami were there, but they wouldn't go back on their word. They said they would deal with Soul Society after. And it was after. They finally made their way down the hatch. They saw the captain-commander first and he didn't appear happy. Then they saw the others behind a barrier. "It's okay now Tessai" Urahara told him

Upon hearing this Tessai mumbled something and the barrier disappeared. The moment it did Szayel was on alert. Grimmjow gently sat Nel down and glared at Szayel. "I'm so sorry!" Szayel shouted quickly.

Stark sat Lilinette down; she had crawled on his back and drifted to sleep. She woke shortly after. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Halibel and Stark all took a step toward Szayel who suddenly felt very cold and very scared. The shinigami watched confused. "I don't know what's going on here and I don't really care, but we have to get back to Soul Society and everyone in this room is under arrest" the captain-commander spoke

The espada ignored him. Szayel moved to run, but was blocked by Nnoitra. He turned to go the other way, but Grimmjow blocked him. Stark and Halibel moved to block him as well making escape impossible. Szayel fell to the ground on his knees and covered his head with his hands screaming "Please don't hurt me!"

Nel giggled then told them "Don't really hurt him"

"We weren't really going to though he would deserve it, but enough people have died" Grimmjow told her, then all four laughed

Nnoitra added "But it was funny as hell to scare him"

"Yea, his reaction was priceless" Grimmjow agreed

Szayel frowned and got up "That's not funny. You guys are mean"

"Nicer than we could have been" Stark reminded him

"I suppose" Szayel said starring down then flashed over to Nel "I'm sorry you got hurt"

Nel smiled "It's okay Orihime helped me"

"We will go with you cooperatively, but Nel gets to go back to Hueco Mundo first" Nnoitra told the captain-commander

"That wasn't the deal" the captain-commander replied

"It is now" Grimmjow stated

"Szayel open the Garganta again, idiot" Nnoitra ordered

"I don't take orders from you" Szayel retorted

"Just open the fucking gate" Grimmjow told him

"I don't take orders from you either, but I will….though it's not because I'm scared of you or anything"

All the espada rolled their eyes "He's an idiot" Yoruichi said to Ulquiorra

"Agreed" he replied

Szayel pressed some buttons "Okay that should do it"

Ulquiorra dragged his fingers through the air, but nothing happened. The others looked a little panicked. "Try it again?" Grimmjow suggested

Again Ulquiorra dragged his fingers through the air, but again nothing happened. Szayel gasped momentarily and the others looked at him "My bad" he said pressing another button then adding "Forgot about that one"

Ulquiorra again dragged his fingers through the air. This time a Garganta opened. The others sighed in relief and Szayel yelped as Grimmjow hit him in the head "Don't do that again" he warned

Nnoitra snickered "Yea, you had us all worried"

With a little help from Orihime Nel got up and walked to where she was in front of the Garganta. She turned back and looked at Grimmjow who smiled and nodded. She then launched herself towards him and hugged him crying a bit "Thanks for everything" she mumbled

Grimmjow kissed her head "No problem"

She then hugged Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Turning once more she waved and walked into the Garganta which closed behind her. All of them were saddened and the shinigami saw this. Then they all put on a normal face and Stark looked at the captain-commander "It's okay now"

"Good" he replied and opened a Senkaimo then added "Let's get going"

The espada complied and followed after the shinigami. Orihime walked between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai walked in front of the espada. When they were all in the gate closed behind them. They walked out of a large gate, it appeared to be the main gate and other shinigami were on the tops of the building surrounding the area. The shinigami were all glaring at the espada which annoyed most of them. Despite being angry they kept following the captain-commander and finally made it to a very large room. The captain-commander had the espada, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Tessai in the middle of the room. He would deal with the other shinigami (Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Toshiro, and Matsumoto) later. The other captains and their lieutenants filled the seats that surrounded the room. Once everyone was seated the captain-commander spoke "I have decided to be very lenient and normally wouldn't do this, but Aizen had gone against Soul Society and was the primary cause of disruption and chaos in Soul Society. Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin, you two have saved Soul Society on multiple occasions. I told you before if you were harboring the espada then you would face the same consequences as them. Espada you worked together to defeat and kill Aizen. The reason for that I would like explained before we continue."

"Well that's easy the bastard was crazy" Nnoitra said and the others shook their heads

"Aizen did many horrible things as you should realize now based on the vaizard. He crossed the line too many times. Some of us trusted him a little too much, and he used that to manipulate every one of us. He made us believe he would help us, but he lied" Halibel explained

"What exactly did he do?" Komamaru asked

"That is to stay confidential, but even if it doesn't mean much we promise what we are saying is true. You weren't there" Szayel told him

"Fair enough, what was the final thing that made you leave to the human world?" Komamaru questioned

"Aizen became crazier, and started trying to kill everyone. He killed people we were around daily" Ulquiorra explained

"He even killed his shinigami friends" Barragan said

"As far as he was concerned all of us and all of Soul Society and the human realm were pawns in his game" Grimmjow added

"So, it was an act of vengeance?" the captain-commander asked

"Part of a reason at least" Stark commented

"What do you mean by that?" Mayuri asked

He really didn't want to be here, but now it was becoming a little more interesting. A lot of the captains and lieutenants seemed to not want to be there. "He means we wanted Hueco Mundo out of the grasp of a wannabe god. Hueco Mundo doesn't and never did belong to him. We merely gave it back to the other hollow" Grimmjow told him

"So it would seem. Now what will you do that he's gone?" the captain-commander asked

"Well, that really depends on what you decide as of this point" Ulquiorra pointed out

"You guys sure are entertaining at least" Mayuri commented

"Orihime Inoue" the captain-commander said

"Ye…Yes?" She asked shakily

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow touched her shoulders to comfort her, which appeared to work because her shaking almost stopped instantly. "Why do you trust these espada?"

"They are my friends"

"Why do you say that? You do realize hollow hurt humans correct?"

"Well yes, but not all hollow are bad."

"You believe that?"

"Obviously otherwise she wouldn't have said it" Nnoitra said and the others smirked

"Stay silent unless you're talked to" Komamaru ordered

"Yea, that's not gonna make him stop" Grimmjow told him then added "Most of us tend to speak our minds"

Komamaru made a face and was about to retort when Halibel added "He's right"

"Quiet!" the captain-commander ordered then continued "Orihime Inoue, what makes you trust them, especially the two beside you?"

"They all are kind to me, and once they warm up to someone they are kind to them too. And Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the two beside me, have always been mostly kind to me"

"You do realize they had you trapped in Hueco Mundo?"

"No, they didn't Aizen did"

"Why do you think not all hollow are bad?"

"Well, as I said before these ones have been kind to me. The vaizard, who have hollow powers and Kurosaki-kun are also kind to me. I also think if you were to try you could bring them back unless they have been hollow for a long time."

"Bring them back?"

"Yea as in have them return into normal spirits"

"You think they could do that?"

"No one's ever tried"

"Hollow attack spirits and other living things, they even attack each other. You still believe that?"

"Oh my god she says she does, geez" Nnoitra commented

"Be silent" the captain-commander ordered

"I don't think we should be silent"

"Me neither, you're not listening to her as it is. You're trying to change her mind when it's her decision" Yoruichi spoke

"Yea, and it's not like it's our fault we're hollow. We just found a way to deal with that" Nnoitra complained

"What do you mean not your fault?" the captain-commander questioned

"He is right. It's not our fault shinigami forget about us. If shinigami would do what they are suppose to at a larger scale on time then "good" spirits wouldn't becoming angry and become hollow, or wouldn't get attacked by a spirit turned hollow before them; therefore, not our fault." Grimmjow said

"Plus, in Hueco Mundo it's eat or be eaten at least while you're at a low power level. If we want to get our own mind back we have to. There are probably other ways, but it's the only way we know" Lilinette commented

"We all like being hollow a hell of a lot more than being a shinigami" Nnoitra stated

"And why is that?" Mayuri asked curiously

"Easy, we have pride in who we are, what we are. We aren't ashamed to be hollow" Grimmjow explained

"What if we just killed all hollow?" Mayuri questioned

"Killing off all hollow would be genocide and the world would be out of balance. If we were gone there would be no need for shinigami. You need us as much as we need some hollow killed." Halibel reasoned

The captain-commander thought a moment then spoke "Listening to your view was indeed interesting, and since you changed your deal by sending that girl back I will change mine, though it could go in your favor."

"What's the deal?" Grimmjow asked

"I will not be the only one to judge what will happen to you. It would be fairer that everyone right now sitting in a chair decides as well."He explained

"So, the most votes win?" Szayel asked

"Exactly, so now anyone who wants you to be free to do whatever as long as you don't harm anyone will stand anyone against will stay seated"

"I don't know if I like our odds" Orihime whispered to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

The espada exchanged glances among each other. Then the captain-commander added "Keep in mind whatever is decided will apply to all of you in the middle"

Everyone nodded and Urahara spoke for the group "Seems we all are in agreement. Our fate is in your hands"

"With them agreeing anyone for them being free stand anyone opposed stay seated."

Yachiru jumped up with a big smile "I wanna play with the kitty!"

Most shinigami were confused and the espada, Yoruichi and Urahara laughed. Grimmjow shook his head. "Oh, what the hell more people to fight…I mean spar with" Kenpachi said standing up as well

Byakuya stood up silently and then Renji followed. Iba stood up next, then Kira. This continued until Komamaru and the captain-commander were the only two sitting. "It seems the decision is obvious and I will not go back on my word. All of you are hereby free to do as you please, but be warned if you go too far and hurt anyone in any way you will be immediately."

"Thank you" Orihime said

"Wait, the other shinigami are free too right?" Grimmjow asked

"I suppose they should be" the captain-commander said and sent someone to let them out

"Grimmjow, who knew you cared?" Yoruichi stated slightly surprised

"Tch, I don't" Grimmjow retorted

Ulquiorra realized Orihime had walked outside and she appeared to be crying. Grimmjow always seemed to be able to cheer people up, which was a surprise to most. He quickly grabbed Grimmjow and they went outside to where she was. "Hey, are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked

Orihime looked up with a gasp "I didn't think I was followed"

Grimmjow wiped her tears "You shouldn't mock Ulquiorra like that"

Ulquiorra quickly smacked him. Orihime smiled. Grimmjow laughed and kissed Ulquiorra "Oh, you know I love you"

Ulquiorra smiled "Whatever"

"So, what was with your tears?" Grimmjow asked Orihime

She looked down "Well, Aizen is dead and you're free to do whatever now. Meaning you won't have to stay with me and you can go back to Hueco Mundo"

"Who said we were going back?" Ulquiorra asked her

"You're not?"

"No, surprisingly enough we like it in the human realm. Some of the others do as well"

"So, some of you will stay?"

"Yep, and so we can do what we want without owing anyone and we have the gigai Urahara gave us we can pose as humans." Grimmjow explained

Orihime began crying again "What now?" Grimmjow asked confused 'Why would she be sad?'

"Sorry…sorry these are happy tears" Orihime explained wiping them away then added "You guys are so great. Plus, you're two of my best friends"

Suddenly Toshiro, Matsumoto, Kyoraku and Ukitake showed up "We want to thank you. Nanao told us what you did and how you helped us" Kyoraku told them

"Oh, that's no problem" Grimmjow urged and after some time talking everyone came outside and appeared to be having fun.

Sorry about the long chapter, but I wanted to get it all in without splitting it up. Now sadly I only have 2 or 3 chapters left.


	22. Chapter 22

Different Life 22

Sorry that the ending of the last chapter was a little rushed, that's how it seemed to me anyway. But yea onto the story

Note: There is a short love scene =) (There will be a longer one at the end of the final chapter as it will be the final one =( and idk if I'm good at these types of scenes so sorry if they are bad)

Soon the commotion died down and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra found themselves alone. The shinigami elected to have them stay for a while so they could celebrate their freedom (Mainly Matsumoto, and Hisagi's idea). "So, we are still alive, Aizen is dead, and everyone seems happy. We did it Grimmjow" Ulquiorra told him with a smirk

Grimmjow smiled "Yea, I never had any doubts"

"Sure" Ulquiorra replied skeptically "Grimmjow?"

"Yea?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Grimmjow replied kissing his pale lover on the lips

Ulquiorra quickly melted into the kiss, and after a long passionate kiss separated for air. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and they were sitting side by side. Ulquiorra moved so he was sitting in Grimmjow's lap with a smile and they kissed again. Parting for air again Grimmjow looked into deep green pools and smiled "So, what brought this on?" he asked calmly

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do, but you're never this affectionate when someone could possibly see us"

Ulquiorra looked around. They were in an orchard with many trees, all of which were adorned with brightly colored flowers. The trees around them had gaps which cause the sky to be easily seen. The moon was full which amazed them and many stars shone brightly. "I suppose it's this beautiful night"

"What a load" Grimmjow said and smiled up at his lover continuing "If that were true you would do this a lot more"

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes "It is a beautiful night"

"I agree"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, now spill already"

"Fine, it's because of my reoccurring nightmare"

"Huh?"

"In the dream you died and I was helpless. I could do nothing to help, and I was alone. But, you're here and I know you always will be" Ulquiorra said smirking at the last bit

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra "You're an idiot. Worked up over a silly thing like that. I could never leave you"

"I suppose so"

"So, as you mentioned before Aizen's dead, what now?"

Ulquiorra smiled at this (Yes you did just read Ulquiorra and smile in the same sentence) and bent down kissing Grimmjow again while pushing him to the ground."Well, that's the best answer I've ever heard" Grimmjow said smiling pulling Ulquiorra further down and continued kissing him.

Ulquiorra smiled and moaned as Grimmjow's lips moved to his neck and found the spot he knew Ulquiorra loved. Slowly after trailing kisses up his neck and around his jaw line causing him to moan more Grimmjow's lips met his own again and licked his lower lip. Ulquiorra decided to tease him and denied access. Grimmjow rubbed Ulquiorra's thigh making him moan and Grimmjow slipped his tongue in with ease. Their tongues fought and Ulquiorra lost which caused him to pout and Grimmjow to snicker. Then they heard movement coming their direction and reluctantly sat up and parted. Soon Nnoitra and Szayel came through the trees "There you guys are" Nnoitra said

"How did you ever conclude that?" Ulquiorra asked slyly

Nnoitra fumed "Shut up"

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Szayel asked

"Sitting, bored" Grimmjow replied

"Oh, well everyone else is sleeping or annoying so we came to find you"

'Damn it why now?' Grimmjow thought to himself

"So, now what?" Szayel asked

"Dunno" Grimmjow and Nnoitra replied in unison

"Well…..This is boring" Ulquiorra commented

"We should play a game" Nnoitra stated

"What kind of game?" Szayel asked

"Truth or dare" Nnoitra said with a smile

"It's no fun with only four people" Grimmjow told him

Nnoitra thought for a moment then replied "Fine, I'll go find other people to play" and flashed off

"He better bring fun people" Szayel said receiving strange stares from the two others and adding "What?"

"Nothing" Grimmjow told him and moved so he could lean on a tree.

Ulquiorra sat beside him, but not too close and finally Nnoitra came back with Kyoraku, Zaraki, Yumichika, Halibel (who looked bored), Rukia, and a reluctant Nanao. "It ten people enough?" Nnoitra asked smugly.

"Sure"

"Good then let's play" he replied then added "Szayel go first"

"Fine" Szayel said and looked at the surrounding people who were now all sitting then continued "Halibel, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever been confused with a stripper?" he asked (everyone's eyes went kind of like this O.O)

"No" she replied calmly "Szayel?"

"Yea"

"Don't ask a stupid question like that!" she screamed and punched him hard in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious

"Guess he's out" Kyoraku said then added "You're turn Nanao-chan"

"I told you I'm not playing"

"What'd you have to bring her for anyway?" Nnoitra asked him

"My Nanao-chan is beautiful" he replied and received a smack from his lieutenant

"I do not belong to you" she replied

Grimmjow sighed "Somebody just go already"

"Alright" Nnoitra said then smiled "Rukia, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Hmmm, what color is your underwear?"

"Pervert" she said then looking away added "Blue"

Nnoitra smirked then fell over laughing "Okay, Yumichika's turn"

Yumichika frowned "Fine, Kyoraku taicho truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously"

"I dare you to french Nanao"

Kyoraku smiled while Nanao had a look of pure terror and was about to run, but was pulled back by Kyoraku making her fall into his lap. She tried to get away as he pulled her chin up and kissed her. After about a minute of struggling she gave in and they frenched. When they parted Nanao stayed in his lap blushing deeply. "There, Your turn Rukia"

"Grimmjow, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmm, I dare you to go steal Nii-san's scarf"

"Nii-san would be?"

"Byakuya" Yumichika told him

Grimmjow stood up and flashed off; a few minutes after he came back and Stark was with him. He threw the scarf to Rukia "Easy"

"How? So easily?"

"He was asleep, didn't even move to wake up. Oh and Stark wants to play" He replied as stark sat down by Halibel

"Okay, you can go Stark"

Stark smiled "Ulquiorra, truth or dare?"

Knowing Stark would do something involving him and Grimmjow (Seeing as he is the only espada who knows they are together) Ulquiorra was going to say truth, but dare slipped out before he could 'I'm doomed'

Stark's smile grew wider "I dare you to make out with Grimmjow for a minute"

Ulquiorra slowly stood up and walked closer to Grimmjow. "Oh and you have to look in to it" Stark added with a wink only the two saw

"You are a cruel man" Nnoitra told him

He got a strange look from all the others "There is nothing wrong with anyone "Hooking up"" Rukia told him

"Whatever, those two hate each oth-" He began, but stopped when he saw the two actually kiss

Szayel had recovered finally and laughed at Nnoitra's face (it was kind of like this O.D) then told him "I see nothing wrong"

"Of course you wouldn't"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Szayel asked and the other two's minute was up

Ulquiorra quickly sat down in his original place and kept stealing glances at Grimmjow who was also pulling a normal face. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the ones they shared earlier, but it still made him feel warm. It didn't matter how many times they kissed or made love it was always full of passion and heat, just like the first. "I believe it's Halibel's turn"

Halibel nodded then looked around stopping on Stark "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare I guess"

"Take off your pants"

"What?"

"Take off your pants"

"But, I don't wanna"

"Take off your pants" Halibel directed still using a calm voice

The others were laughing at this point and laughed even harder when he took off his pants to reveal duck boxers. Sadly, soon after this the game ended as they became bored and they went their separate ways. Eventually it was morning. It had been three days since the espada, and others were brought here and they were ready to go home. They all waved back to the shinigami as they walked through a Garganta made by Stark and left back to the human world. Things would be different now.

Sorry the end was quick, but I'm tired and the story is wrapping up

The truth or dare thing was my friend's idea and the end with Stark and Halibel was sort of an inside joke, but we found it funny enough to put in here…..anyways Halibel wears the pants in the relationship; this is mainly because Stark is too lazy to do it, but it's also because Halibel is very strong willed….probably doesn't make much since, but there's a bit more I don't feel like explaining

Anyways I have a few couples in this other than GrimmUlqui, so you will see anyways onto the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Different Life 23

Okay this was going to be the final chapter. Keyword: Was, but now I've decided there will be one more after this

I really like this story as it's my first multi chapter I've gotten into, but as they say all good things must come to an end.

It has been 2 weeks since the fall of Aizen and a week and a half since the espada and the others came back to the human world and it seemed everything was changing and moving fast (mainly good changes.) Orihime rang the doorbell of the black three story house the espada now called home. To maintain a human appearance as the captain-commander asked them they kept their gigais, and even took up human jobs, for the most part at least. Lilinette was entered into high school (which she complains about a lot), Stark was hired as nothing more expected: a mattress salesman (sadly he was soon fired for sleeping on the job too many times, and has become sort of the house care taker.) Grimmjow and Nnoitra became demolition workers (which they enjoy a lot), and Ulquiorra has started a small bakery (he is an awesome cook by the way). Halibel has become a lifeguard. Szayel was a scientist at a well established lab, which is until he blew it up (records say on accident) and now helps Urahara. He is also slightly angered at the fact Wonderweiss has taken a liking to him and not left him in peace. The door opened and Grimmjow stood looking at her. He pushed the door open further and walked out "Hey"

Orihime smiled warmly "Did I wake you?" She asked noticing his messy hair and slightly bagged eyes.

He quickly fixed his hair "Tch, it's fine"

Soon Nnoitra and Ulquiorra walked out as well and greeted her. Nnoitra has been nicer to her since returning. Barragan went back to Hueco Mundo to become king again and discovered some of his old fraccion waiting for him. Halibel was happy to hear that Apache and Sun-Sun are still alive and they have since come to live in the real world with her. Di Roy had also come (As he didn't want to be stuck with Barragan) and he and Sun-Sun were happily dating.

"Okay well I came to see how things were going with everyone" Orihime replied

"We are fine, and we are oddly enough happy here" Nnoitra told her

"That's great" Orihime said then looked at Grimmjow and added "I also wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"Everything that you have done, and also I'm kinda….well.."

"Well..?" Ulquiorra asked coming to stand by Grimmjow

"I'm dating Ishida now, and I believe I have gotten over Kurosaki-kun"

Grimmjow smiled "Finally"

"What do you mean finally?" She asked

Nnoitra laughed "We were all wondering when that would finally happen" he said and frowned handing Grimmjow money

Ulquiorra smacked him "You guys made a bet on when her and Ishida would start dating?"

"I think you're the only one of us who didn't" Grimmjow snickered receiving another smack

Orihime laughed "It's okay, and I hope we will all stay friends"

"Of course" Ulquiorra told her

"Great" Orihime smiled

Then they all focused on the sky when a strange feeling passed over them (It wasn't a bad feeling thankfully). This caused the other espada to exit the house and come outside. Then a tear appeared in the sky. "A Garganta?" Orihime questioned

Then others nodded as the Garganta stopped opening and no one walked out. Then something eagerly shot out and Grimmjow quickly caught the blur that shot toward him "Nel?"

The still grown form, the real Neliel smiled at him and hugged him crying "I missed you"

"Uhh, not that we didn't miss you, but what the hell are you doing here?" Nnoitra asked as Nel then speed over to him and to everyone's shock pulled him into a kiss.

"And I really missed you" Nel told him

"It's possible for someone to like him?" Szayel asked and was swiftly punched by Nnoitra

"Shut up!"

The others laughed, even Orihime then Grimmjow asked "Nel, what are you doing here? I mean what about your "brothers"?"

Nel smiled and looked at him "I saw that they were okay, but according to them I wasn't and I was sad. They realized it may be because I want to be here with all of you. And I do. I want to be with my other brothers." She said looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra then added looking at Nnoitra "And the one I love"

"And what about those other two?" Szayel asked

"My brothers can take care of themselves"

"Then you can stay here if you wish" Ulquiorra said

Nel smiled and hugged him tightly "Oh thank you Ulqui!"

"It's Ulquiorra, and you know that"

Grimmjow smirked and Ulquiorra eyed him and whispered "Don't even think about it"

Grimmjow frowned "Fine"

Ulquiorra just shook his head. "So, now we're all one big happy family!" Lilinette asked

The others all thought for a moment then nodded "Family, huh?"Nnoitra commented then added smirking "I don't see it"

"Plus, if we all are family there is some serious incest happening here" Szayel added

"Family can be counted through non-blood relations as well" Halibel told him

"Oh, yea I almost forgot. Urahara and Yoruichi are having a party tonight and all of us have to go" Orihime said

"Why do we all have to go?" Szayel asked

"Because Urahara said there is going to be some surprise, but refuses to say what" Orihime explained

"I guess, we'll be there then" Stark told her

"Great"

"Oh, hey guys" Renji said

"When did you get here?" Nnoitra asked then added "I didn't even notice your reiatsu"

"Oh, a minute ago"

"Is something wrong?" Nel asked curious

"No, I was just going to see Ichigo for something"

After about an hour of talking with Renji he left to Ichigo's and everyone went inside. They ended up talking and lounging around until Urahara's party was to begin. When they arrived they met the vaizard and easily became friends with them. Urahara then silenced everyone. "Alright, I invited my friends here today for some fun and for another reason" He said fumbling in his pocket.

As he searched his pocket he walked over to where Yoruichi was and finally pulled out a small rectangular box. He opened it in front of her to reveal a necklace. There was a beautiful diamond in the middle with smaller rubies spread along the chain "Yoruichi, my best friend, would you like to get hitched to me?"

Yoruichi blushed and giggled (which is a little weird even for her) then teased "I dunno if I want to be tied down to an old man like you" (which is more like her)

Urahara sighed and mocked "Fine, be that way" and turned away from her.

She quickly grabbed his hand and he turned around. When he turned around she swiftly and passionately kissed him and when they broke said "Of course"

This was met with many cheers from everyone there. Even Grimmjow and Ulquiorra cheered. They were sitting very close and Ulquiorra had his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. At this point they weren't afraid to be public and surprisingly to them all of the others were perfectly fine with them and even congratulated them (even Nnoitra kept his mouth shut, mainly because he knew they could both kill him at this point, which he wanted to change). Stark laughed because he already knew and was wondering when they would let anyone else know. The party continued and soon there was a fight between Ichigo and Rukia which Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Shinji, Orihime, Nel and Lilinette were watching. "Why are you so stupid?" Rukia asked

"I didn't even do anything wrong" Ichigo stated

"You won't answer my question"

"Because it's a stupid one"

Renji and Ishida were now paying attention as well "No it's not just answer"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know Ichigo"

"…"

"Answer, who is it if not me?"

"I never said it wasn't you"

"It's me?"

"No"

Rukia was fuming mad now "Then who? Who do you care about? Me or Orihime?"

Orihime was blushing and the others were staring at Ichigo wondering if he would dig himself into a bigger hole, and wanted to know his response period. "Neither" Ichigo admitted

Rukia was slightly taken back by this "Then do you care about someone?"

"Yea"

"Who?"

"I…I shouldn't say"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Is she here? At this party?"

"No" Ichigo said then added quietly "He is"

All the espada listening gasped a bit, as they were the only ones who heard. "Say that again?" Rukia said

"I said…that…that he is" Ichigo said blushing a bit

Now it seemed everyone was listening and Ichigo blushed more. "Oh, umm who then?" Rukia asked

"Uhh….."

"Just spit it out already, Ichigo" Yoruichi said then added "We're all waiting"

Ichigo scanned everyone with his eyes. 'What do I do?'

"It's okay whoever it is" Rukia said then continued "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up, and you should be happy"

"Dumbass, you won't know until you say it" Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra smacked him

Ichigo appeared to think about this momentarily then taking a deep breath "It's Renji"

Renji's eyes bulged out and he blushed "Really?"

"Yea" Ichigo admitted

Renji scratched his head "Good, because if you didn't me liking you would be awkward"

"You do!" Ichigo said as his face turned tomato red

"He is so uke" Nnoitra said coming behind Ulquiorra and Grimmjow

Grimmjow laughed and Ulquiorra smirked.

"So, which one of you is uke?" Nnoitra asked and was met with two ceros

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both smiled at this "He's an idiot" Grimmjow commented


	24. Chapter 24

Different Life 24

Final chapter(sniff sniff, so sad) All good things must come to an end

After Urahara's party some of the espada went home while Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, and Lilinette walked with Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Ishida. Sado (Chad) and the vaizard went home. Orihime and Ishida soon split from the group and left while the remaining went to Ichigo's house. When they got to Ichigo's house Yuzu asked them if they wanted any food and they declined. 'So she's Ichigo's sister, no wonder I had a strange feeling around her' Ulquiorra thought

_Flashback: A gasp from beside him caught his attention, it was a young girl wearing a pink sundress, and she had light brown hair "Karin I found the noodles dad wanted" she screamed Ulquiorra didn't know why, but something was making him uncomfortable. He decided it was best to take some food and leave, so he did._

"Okay, so when you guy battled Aizen, how come his sword's power didn't work?" Rukia asked

"Szayel with the help of Urahara made these weird contact things that worked to specifically stop Aizen's sword" Ulquiorra explained

_Flashback: The others nodded. Szayel threw a walkie-talkie to Halibel. "When you get to the spot let me know" Then Urahara threw something to all of them. They then flashed off in the blink of an eye._

"That's different" Renji commented

"So what did you guys do in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked

"After the whole interrogation thing we pretty much hung out and partied" Grimmjow stated

"Yea and on the last night you guys played truth or dare" Lilinette said

"How did you know that?"

"Well, when the game was over Halibel still wouldn't give Stark his pants back and they have been dating ever since"

"Wow, I would have thought he would get them back" Ulquiorra said

"Same" Grimmjow said then added "There have been a lot of couples getting together"

"Yea" Lilinette agreed

"Like who?" Ichigo asked

"Hmmm, well there's you and Renji, Unohana and Ukitake, Kyoraku and Ise, Yumichika and Ikakku, Urahara and Yoruichi, Orihime and Ishida, Shinji and Hiyori, Stark and Halibel, Nnoitra and Nel, and there are others" Grimmjow said

Ichigo's eyes were very wide "Wow"

"The funniest part is Kyoraku and Ise have liked each other for a long time and are just now getting together" Renji stated

"Yea and it took a deal to do it" Grimmjow said

"What do you mean?" Renji asked

"I mean when we played truth or dare Kyoraku paid Yumichika to use the dare he did"

"I didn't know that"

"Well, now you do"

"Life is different now" Ichigo said

"How so?" Renji asked

"Well, for one I never thought I would be sitting here with espada in my room, no offence. Also, I never thought everything would turn out the way it did"

"You're not the only one" Lilinette said then added "I never thought we would be in the human world doing human things and making so many friends"

"Okay so one more question" Ichigo said and seeing he had everyone's attention continued looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra "So which one is uke?"

Next thing everyone knew is Ichigo was knocked out on the floor. "Dumbass" Grimmjow commented

Nel yawned and stretched. "It is getting late. We should get back home" Ulquiorra said

(This next part has a GrimmUlqui sex scene. Again idk how good I am at scenes like this, but here goes nothing)

The others nodded in agreement and they took off. Soon they were home and everyone was asleep or relaxing. Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow into their room and swiftly kissed Grimmjow. Right now was a time the two were glad for soundproof walls. Locking the door they both exited their gigai (A little known fact is sex is better this way because the hollow hole is sensitive). Grimmjow walked back over to the middle of the room where Ulquiorra was and kissed him again. Grimmjow licked his bottom lip and was granted entrance. They fought for dominance and Grimmjow won. He soon picked Ulquiorra up and laid him on the bed climbing on top of him. Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow glided his hand up Ulquiorra's shirt and pulled it off. Ulquiorra in turn pushed Grimmjow's shirt off. Grimmjow trailed kisses down Ulquiorra's jaw and neck and found his sweet spot. Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow sucked and nibbled that spot. He then rolled one of Ulquiorra's nipples in his fingers which made Ulquiorra moan again. Grimmjow unzipped Ulquiorra's pants and pushed them off revealing Ulquiorra's green underwear which Grimmjow pulled off with his teeth. Grimmjow's teeth near his member made Ulquiorra squirm. Grimmjow moved back up to Ulquiorra's neck and ran his tongue along the outside of his hollow hole. "Grimmjow stop teasing me already" Ulquiorra pleaded.

Grimmjow looked into green lust filled eyes and crashed his mouth against Ulquiorra's again. While he did this Ulquiorra pulled his pants and underwear off at the same time. Grimmjow smirked at how eager Ulquiorra was. He then pulled his mouth away from Ulquiorra's and Ulquiorra took his fingers in his mouth and sucked. While Grimmjow's mouth made its way to Ulquiorra's now fully erect member and took him into his mouth. Ulquiorra moaned and bucked forward urging Grimmjow further and Grimmjow complied arousing more moans from his lover. He then took his fingers from Ulquiorra's mouth and inserted one into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra shifted a little then urged him on again. Grimmjow found Ulquiorra's sweet spot and hit it again and again. Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Being Grimmjow he loved when Ulquiorra begged so he inserted another finger and pounded into him again and again Ulquiorra was panting and moaning "Damn it….just fuck me already" Ulquiorra begged

Grimmjow smiled and took his fingers out he positioned Ulquiorra upward and after lubing put his member into Ulquiorra. He gave Ulquiorra a moment to adjust and then moved forward eliciting more moans from his lover, and began going faster and faster. Ulquiorra gyrated his hips to the rhythm of Grimmjow pounding into him and finally lost in spilling onto their stomachs and Grimmjow poured into him right after and collapsed beside him on the bed. Ulquiorra snuggled closer as they tried to catch their breath. "I love you Grimmjow, you know that right"

"Of course, and I love you too" Grimmjow told him kissing his head

Ulquiorra soon fell asleep and once Grimmjow pulled the covers over them stared at his sleepy lover. 'We finally don't have to worry about Aizen, and no one else died'

~6 months later~

"Grimmjow's back, and he's got Orihime" Lilinette yelled running to the door and flinging it open

"Hurry, everyone else is in the room" Lilinette told the two

They nodded and walked into the room. Szayel sat beside the bed they were using. They couldn't go to a hospital for a pregnancy like a normal person (for obvious reasons, and yes espada have babies faster than humans). So, here they were ready for the new baby to be born. This is the first ever time two espada were having a baby together, and the espada already knew once the baby was born Soul Society would find out. Then again they can't do anything about it. The espada still wonder though how the baby will look and if it will be more or less powerful. Szayel placed his hand on Halibel's stomach "Almost time to push" he told her

Stark was holding her hand and he wondered if she was trying to snap it off. Then again he had never given birth to a baby. Orihime came to stand beside Halibel. Halibel was having a few complications and if Orihime wasn't here to help then the baby could die. Orihime put a healing barrier around Halibel and after a minute let it down. "Things should be fine now" Orihime told her

The other espada were happy when they found out Halibel was pregnant and became worried when Szayel mentioned something was wrong. So, Grimmjow flashed off to get Orihime. "Okay now it's time to push" Szayel told her and squeezing Stark's hand tighter complied

Now Szayel handed the bundle to Halibel. She smiled as she looked down. "It's a girl" Szayel announced

The baby had tanned skin like her mom and part of a shark jaw on the left side of her face. Her hollow hole is in the same place Stark's is when he is in his released form. On the right side of the hollow hole to her right shoulder were wolf teeth. She had Stark's blue eyes and wavy brown hair. The baby smiled and giggled up at her. "What will you name her?" Orihime asked

Halibel looked at Stark and they both nodded "Lilli" Halibel told them

"You're naming her after me?" Lilinette asked

"Yea" Stark told her and Lilinette hugged him tightly

The others smiled. Life really was changing, plus they couldn't wait to see the captain-commander's face when he finds out about Lilli. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow who Stark handed the baby to and asked if he wanted to be the god father. Grimmjow smiled down at the still giggling child. Ulquiorra was a little saddened because he could never give Grimmjow kids, but he knew Grimmjow didn't mind and to be honest a child scared him. This is why he was a little scared when Halibel handed the baby to him after holding her again. Everyone started filtering out of the room besides Halibel, Stark, and Lilinette. Grimmjow sat on the couch and Ulquiorra sat with him. "So, a new baby" he said

"Yea, this outta be interesting" Grimmjow replied then added "Just another part of our lives, well afterlives I guess"

"Wonder how the shinigami will react to this"

"I dunno, but it will be entertaining" Nel said sitting beside them

"Did any of you think we would make it this far?" Nnoitra asked sitting in the chair beside them

"Not at all" Grimmjow commented then added "Everything seems to be working out great though"

"I know. I still can't believe Urahara got married to such a babe" Nnoitra said and yelped after being kicked by Nel who was now smiling

"Life sure is beautiful" Sun-sun said and the others nodded in agreement

"Hey kurosaki- kun" Orihime said with a smile

"Yea Inoue?"

"Did you know Stark and Halibel had a baby?"

"WHAT!"

"Wow you really are bad at things dealing with reiatsu. Anyone can tell there is another reiatsu in their house" Ishida said

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled

THE END

Yep you read right it's over…..so did you think it was Halibel who was pregnant? Lol anyways

Hope you liked and enjoyed the story I know I did…..Anyways thanks everyone for reading!

Sorry some of the characters were out of character….i tried to keep them in character….i also realized that I mentioned the kids(you know Jinta and Ururu and I didn't anymore so yea idk what happened to them)


End file.
